Con una vida no basta
by Sinsajo3
Summary: Post-Sinsajo. Hay dos cosas de las que nunca me arrepentiré, 1-Haberme ofrecido voluntaria por Prim y 2-Haber dicho "Real" a Peeta. Lo amo más que a nada en este mundo y nada me va a separar de él. Jamás. Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a Peeta, aunque creo que con una vida no basta. Un fic perfecto para la depresion Post-Sinsajo.
1. El boton de una flor

_Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que porfa no sean TAN duros conmigo! pero igual se aceptan criticas de todo tipo. Si tambien me la pueden rayar si quieren xD _

**Capitulo 1: El boton de una flor.**

Cuando despierto, me siento con un humor diferente, entro al baño y me descubro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es muy raro verme así, no soy yo, es otra versión de Katniss, una mejor Katniss.

Me doy una ducha rápida y elijo un atuendo al azar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que papá murió, no tengo la sensación de querer ir al bosque, lo único que quiero hacer es ver a Peeta.

Bajo dando saltitos, hasta a mí me sorprende lo feliz que estoy.

_Feliz, _me gusta como suena esa palabra.

Vi una nota de Sae junto a una canasta con panecillos con glaseado recién hechos.

_Buenos días Katniss, lamento tener que irme tan rápido pero me necesitaban en el Quemador._

_-Sae _

Me meto uno en la boca, tomo las llaves, abro la puerta y ahí parado, con la boca abierta esta él.

Al vernos ambos abrimos la boca pero él rápidamente la cierra y me da una sonrisa diferente a todas las que antes me ha dado.

-Hola Kat- dice sin dejar de mirarme alegremente.

-Peeta- digo con un tono extraño, con timidez y sorpresa.

Estaba boquiabierta, contemplándolo, sin duda, ese era Mi Peeta.

Reaccioné rápido al ver como cambiaba su gesto.

–Justo iba a verte, pasa– digo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me hago a un lado.

Me dio otra sonrisa.

Se dirige a la cocina y yo lo sigo. Al ver la nota de Sae me pregunta

–¿Sae vino antes de que despertarás? –

–Si, hoy no tuve muchas ganas de ir a cazar– digo con un gesto en mi boca

–¿Tú? ¿No querías ir a cazar? – dice y se acerca arrinconándome a la barra de la cocina y poniendo sus cálidas manos en mi cintura.

–¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Katniss? – dice mientras agacha la cabeza lo justo para poner sus labios frente a los míos pero sin tocarlos

–Tu dime– le sonrío y ahora soy yo quien se acerca para que entremos en contacto.

Es un beso tan suave, siento como sus labios tiernos juguetean con los míos.

Es una sensación de bienestar tan agradable, me siento a gusto en sus brazos.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules que tanto me dan confianza y bienestar, me hacen sentir como si todo estuviera bien. Estoy con él, todo esta bien.

Sonreímos y me da un pequeño beso rápido.

¿Que sí podría acostumbrarme a esto? Ya lo hice.

Se separa de mí y busca un panecillo.

–Me quedaron ricos, ¿verdad? – hace un gesto señalando el panecillo que ahora se come

Me rio – Mucho, señor Modesto – esta sonrisa no desaparece de mi cara.

–Si, digamos que la modestia es una de tantas cualidades que poseo – dice con un tono muy elegante. Ambos reímos.

–Hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente – digo mientras pongo los codos junto a la canasta y la cara entre las manos.

–¿Cómo que? –

–No se, y ¿si te acompaño a la panadería? – digo entusiasmada por la idea

Él dudo unos segundos.

–Si, como quieras– dice Peeta tratando de parecer convencido.

¿Soy yo o el dudo? ¿Por qué dudo? Esperaba que respondiera de inmediato con un enorme "¡Si!"

–¿Por qué dudas? – eso casi parece un regaño

–¿Dudar? No, yo no dude–

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y un bufido.

He aprendido del mejor, Buttercup.

–Bueno, no voy si no quieres que vaya– digo mientras le doy la espalda.

–Katniss, por favor–

– ¿Qué? – respondo sin molestarme a mirarlo

El rio, eso me enojo.

– Vamos Kat – hace una pausa – lo pensé porque no sabia si te gustaría del todo la panadería, quizá te podrías aburrir, tú me has visto hacer glaseados, me concentro tanto que se me olvida hablar–

Eso es cierto, pero me encanta ver la cara que pone al hacerlos, de vez en cuando entrecierra los ojos y pone una mueca graciosa en la boca. Definitivamente quiero ir a la panadería. Pero, ¿va a seguir hablando?, esta pausa ha durado mucho.

Me volteo para ver que pasa y él esta a unos centímetros de mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–A mí me encantaría que vinieras a la panadería conmigo– dice, me toma la cara entre sus fuertes manos y me da un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Se me para el corazón cada vez que esta tan cerca.

–Vamos Kat, el que se enoja pierde– dice alegremente

No es posible que me venza tan rápido, con tan solo darme una pequeña sonrisa ya me tiene en sus brazos. Él me vuelve tan débil.

Le sonrío porque, ¿qué mas me queda hacer? –Soy el mejor panadero de todo el 12 ¿Real o no real?– dice yendo a la sala de estar –Real– contesto sinceramente sin quitarme la sonrisa.

Lo sigo y ambos nos tiramos en el sillón a ver televisión.

Ahora, ver la tele es algo que disfrutamos. En el pasado era un martirio.

Transmiten programas familiares, algunos mejores que otros. La presidenta Paylor ha hecho un buen trabajo al supervisar que en ningún programa se mencionen Los Juegos del Hambre.

Pero, con Peeta a mi lado, no me concentro en la televisión,

Busco cualquier excusa para acercarme más y él no lo hace difícil.

–Peeta–murmuro y dejo una pausa

Él se separa un poco y contesta –Si amor–

_Amor. _Esa palabra, de la boca de Peeta, hace que me estremezca. Siento un calor proveniente del pecho que se extiende por todo el cuerpo y me impulsa a besarlo.

No me contengo.

_Un beso, es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir_ pero no, siempre me encuentro con el hambre que sentí en la playa.

No me gusta separarme de él pero esta esa molestia de tener que recuperar el aliento.

Me quedo mirándolo a los ojos con devoción –Dime que me amas– digo, casi ordenándolo pero en el fondo es más bien una súplica.

–Te amo más que a nada en este mundo Katniss– contesta plantándome otro beso en los labios.

No se porque necesito que me diga que me ama, es solo que me siento tan bien cuando recibo la respuesta deseada.

Es como un veneno invadiéndome el cuerpo haciéndome sentir rejuvenecida.

Él me sonríe y no se porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

–¿No debías estar ya en la panadería? – pregunto

–Si, pero hoy decidí tomarme mi tiempo, ¿de que sirve ser dueño de la panadería si no puedes llegar tarde de vez en cuando? – dice mientras aparta uno de sus rizos de su frente.

Esto me hace reír y siento como los músculos de mi cara se destensan.

–¿No te gusta que este aquí? –pregunta

–Me gusta más que nada en este mundo– respondo y le doy una sonrisa que el me devuelve.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? –

–No– respondo como un rayo –Vamos a quedarnos así– digo y me recargo en su pecho –por un…solo un momento– digo en un suspiro.

El acaricia mi trenza y yo dibujo círculos en su fornido pecho.

Solo escucho sus latidos de su corazón, es como si tuvieran un ritmo muy especial.

_Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum…_

Es una cadencia tan suave, tan ligera, como los pasos del cazador, lento, preciso y seguro de lo que quiere.

_Bum bum, bum bum, bum…_

¡Oh!, podría estar así todo el día, recargada en el pecho de Peeta, sin nada más que hacer, sin nadie más. Solos él y yo.

_Bum bum, bum bum, bum…bum bum bum bum bum_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su ritmo cambio así?

El rápidamente se incorporo y obviamente yo también.

Al fin supe por que se levanto tan rápido.

_¿Qué les parece? Ya tengo el capitulo 2, le sigo o ahi muere? xD _


	2. Los amantes del Distrito 12

_Bueno aquí esta la 2da parte (: Gracias a los comentan y siguen la historia! Haha debo admitir que me emocione con los reviews xD Arigato!_

–¿Quién diría verdad? – dice Haymitch con una cara de satisfacción que no puede con ella.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

–Buenos días tortolos– dice él sarcásticamente.

–¿Qué? –pregunto yo con dureza.

–Wow, tranquila preciosa, mira ni te emociones, solo vine porque Sae no me dejo nada en el desayuno y como Peeta no estaba en casa decidí iluminarte con mi presencia–

Antes de que le respondiera se fue a la cocina y regreso con un panecillo en la boca.

Se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales y ambos lo examinamos con la mirada aunque a él no parece importarle.

–Bien ya tienes tu desayuno, ahora vete– le gruño

–¿Por qué me atacas, preciosa? –dice mientras se inclina adelante para mirarme mejor.

Puedo sentir como mi expresión cambia de serena y tranquila a tensa y estresada.

–¿Por qué entras en mi casa sin tocar? –

–Perdón pero lo que menos espero encontrar es a dos adolecentes precoces–

–Haymitch ya basta ¿si? – interviene Peeta.

–Vamos chico, ¿no me digas que no pensabas meter mano? –

_¿¡Que!_

–No es así, Katniss y yo solo veíamos televisión– responde tranquilo.

–¿Y que se así fuera? Es algo entre Peeta y yo solamente– digo más fuerte de lo que pensé.

–Bueno tranquila, solo decía– dice mientras se echa para atrás.

Es increíble que en tan solo unos minutos me pueda poner de tan mal humor.

Siempre me sorprendo con lo cuan molesto puede ser Haymitch. Es su don.

Sorprender a las personas.

–¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Puedes irte en paz, por favor? –pregunta Peeta cauteloso.

–No realmente y ya que lo pides de ese modo niño bonito, me voy– responde, se levanta del sillón y solo escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Volteo a verlo y digo sorprendida –Eres increíble con Haymitch– Él me mira y pregunta –¿Por qué? –.

_Ella no tiene idea del efecto puede tener en las personas_–

Recuerdos, recuerdos.

–Eres muy bueno tratándolo–

–Bueno, es cuestión de práctica–

Este recuerdo me tranquiliza, y no se por qué.

Ambos guardamos silencio y digo con una sonrisa –¿Quiere hacer pan, oh gran maestro panadero? –

–Si no te molesta acompañarme pequeña aprendiz– responde siguiéndome el juego.

Nos ponemos de pie, me extiende la mano y yo la tomo. Apago el televisor y salimos a la calle.

Ir de la mano, es algo nuevo.

Conforme va creciendo el 12 llega gente nueva y hablar del Sinsajo no pasa de moda. Así que para los habitantes ver a Katniss Everdeen y a Peeta Mellark agarrados de la mano era música para sus oídos.

Ya me estoy acostumbrando a las miradas a donde quiera que voy y a los susurros provenientes de ex-ciudadanos del Capitolio.

E ir tomada de la mano de Peeta, me tiene sin cuidado.

_Que digan lo que quieran, ya no soy el Sinsajo, solo soy Katniss con mi novio Peeta._

¿Novio? Esa palabra no me cuadra.

¿Peeta y yo somos novios?

Yo jamás en mi vida me imaginé con un novio. No soy de esas chicas. Mi único amigo es Gale. Bueno, _era_ mi único amigo.

Pero todo cambia, eso lo se yo más que nadie.

Ahora tengo a Peeta a mi lado y es lo que importa.

Nota mental, aclarar con Peeta nuestra relación.

_¿Qué tal? Le sobra? Le falta? No se, ustedes díganme como voy :B_


	3. Tormenta electrica

**Capitulo 3 "Debilidad" **

Llegamos a la panadería y es impresionante ver el entusiasmo de todos ahí.

Nos saludan con tanta alegría. Todos me saludan de mano pero uno que otro jala mi brazo y me planta un beso en la mejilla.

–Todo son muy alegres– digo cuando al fin nos quedamos solos en la cocina.

–¿Qué? ¡Ah, si!– responde distraído entre risas –Bueno, es porque viniste tú–

Yo me sorprendo, no comprendo lo que me dice –¿A que te refieres?– le pregunto.

–Si, bueno, les causa gracia o algo así vernos juntos– responde mientras se acomoda su mandil.

_Y ¿a quién no? _

Justo lo que decía antes, todo susurran cosas cuando pasamos, es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado.

–Pero– Las palabras no salen de mi boca como deberían y otra vez no sé que decir.

Estoy recargada en una mesa vieja de madera y Peeta se acerca para abrazarme.

–No te preocupes por nada, amor, aquí estarás bien– dice y me da un beso en la frente –Además de que lo chicos son muy agradables y graciosos–.

Se separa de mí y saca un costal de harina que pone en la mesa.

–Me pasas ese platón, por favor–

Lo tomo y se lo paso. Si no estuviera él me sentiría completamente fuera de lugar porque lo estoy.

Después de un rato de ver a Peeta amasar y amasar –¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto como una niña pequeña que se aburre.

–Puedo enseñarte a hacer pasteles– dice alegremente.

–Eso no es lo mío–

Piensa un poco y dice –Puedes encargarte del mostrador si quieres–

–No se lo que hay que hacer– respondo no muy convencida.

Creo que fue mala idea haber venido. No soy buena atendiendo gente, no se cocinar y simplemente estoy distrayendo a Peeta de su trabajo. Lo que menos quiero es estorbar.

–Le diré a Tomas que te ayude con eso ¿si? –

_Katniss no seas idiota, él no necesita que tú andes por allí haciéndole la vida imposible hasta en el trabajo. Harás lo mejor que puedas._

Repito estas palabras y con un mal intento de optimismo digo

–Cuando termines querrás contratarme– Creí que se oiría mejor que eso.

Él solo sonríe y me agarra de la mano para llevarme, creo yo, con Tomas.

Así es, él le da instrucciones sobre lo que tiene que "enseñarme" y después nos deja

solos.

Él apenas tiene 17 años, de ojos entre verdes y grises y cabello rojizo, me

recuerda a las crías de los antílopes que cazo en el bosque, asustado, recién parido y sin poder ponerse en pie. Temo que en algún momento empiece a chillar.

–Hola, me llamo Katniss– digo y le ofrezco la mano.

Jamás he sido buena haciendo amigos pero las cosas cambian.

–Lo sé– me lanza una mirada rápida y después al suelo.

_Claro que lo sabes._

Me quedo callada esperando a que él diga algo. Nada. No dice nada y que puedo esperar, esta hablando con la loca del 12. Entiendo porque a Peeta lo tratan como si nada de lo que le pasó hubiera pasado; él es una buena persona pero yo…realmente lo entiendo.

–-Me llamo Tomas– tartamudea y me da su mano sudorosa.

No me seco en mi pantalón, se cuan grosero podría parecer eso.

–Venga– dice y deja la escoba en un lado.

Yo lo sigo y nos vamos detrás del mostrador.

–Bueno, eh, aquí esta para que guarde el dinero, mmm también hay una lista con los precios, eh toma el dinero y lo pone en la caja– dice, esta sumamente nervioso, no sé que hacer para que se relaje y deje de hablarme de "usted" –Parece fácil– respondo con una sonrisita tímida.

–Eh, si es fácil–

No sé que más decir, no soy buena iniciando conversaciones.

Me resigno y escucho en silencio las demás instrucciones. Y como si fuera broma, llegan clientes y clientes, intento dar a cada uno de ellos una sonrisa pero después de la primera horda lo olvido.

Esto es tan cansado, no es así como lo planee.

Y justo cuando estoy a punto de irme corriendo al bosque sale Peeta cargando una enorme charola con galletas.

Creo que mi emoción al verlo es muy notoria ya que escucho una risitas en la otra parte de la habitación.

–¿Te diviertes? – pregunta él poniendo la charola en el mostrador de madera vieja.

–Si, mucho– respondo tan sarcásticamente como puedo

Él suelta una risa y me abraza por la espalda.

–No te preocupes, pondré a alguien a hornear y me pasare acá enfrente contigo–

Yo simplemente sonrío. Nos quedamos así quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que empiezan las miradas picaras

Peeta apoya su mejilla en mi hombro y cuando veo a sus empleados cuchichear me muevo y él solo levanta la cabeza pero no me suelta.

–Peeta, debes volver a trabajar–

–No me necesitan–

Yo me volteo y el sigue abrazándome por la cintura.

–Suéltame– digo con mirada seria y fría.

–No–

–Mellark suéltame– ordeno

– ¿Por qué? – dice con una mirada juguetona

–Todos nos están mirando, es incómodo–

Él me suelta y se recarga a lado mio.

– ¿Desde cuando me dices "Mellark"? –

–Desde hoy– le digo

Tomo una galleta y la muerdo salvajemente. Esta más buena de lo que imaginé. Lo que hornea Peeta siempre es delicioso pero creo que exagero.

–Son deliciosas– exclamo casi babeando.

Él suelta una risita tímida y mira al suelo –No tanto, las hice rápido por que intuí que tenías hambre–

Intuyó bien. Con lo ocupada que me tienen los clientes muy apenas me acuerdo que tengo que comer. No puedo imaginarme lidiando con toda esa gente todos los días.

– ¿No se toman un descanso? –

–Si, por cierto empieza dentro de media hora– responde el mirando su reloj

Yo lo miro y no puedo evitar preguntar –¿Y ese reloj? – con extrañeza.

–Dijiste que yo tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas bonitas, ¿Real o no real? – pregunta y me mira con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

–Real– digo sonriéndole –y además dijiste que porque te gustaran las cosas bonitas no significaba que tuvieras debilidad–

–A menos que se trate de ti– dice y me mira con tanto amor.

Esa mirada que me tanto me gusta. Siento como mis rodillas tintinean y me sonrojo.

Como un rayo que viene rápido y rápido se va, recuerdo el desfile del Vasalle y la tristeza retumba como un trueno pero Peeta por impulso me abraza y me da un ligero beso en los labios e inmediatamente siento la electricidad de la tormenta.

Como el fuego que prende un rayo al caer en un árbol, algo se enciende en mi interior. Algo que sé que no se va a extinguir nunca.

_Bueno, que les parece? Dejen sus comentarios, se acepta cualquier critica e insulto xD _


	4. Valentía

_Bueno gracias por leer mi historia! Junte dos capítulos para hacer uno mas largo y planeo hacerlos un poco más extensos para no ser tan bitch xD _

**Capitulo 4 "Valentía" **

El día se pasa rápido con Peeta a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Jamás había visto a la panadería llena. La gente entra y entra y al final me doy cuenta de que comprar pan es solo una excusa. No comprendo por qué les emociona tanto vernos trabajar juntos. Pero que puede esperarse de la gente del Capitolio.

Como a eso de las 9 los empleados comienzan a irse. Para las 10 ya estamos completamente solos y Peeta cierra la panadería.

La Aldea nos queda cerca, muy cerca. Yo voy pescada de su brazo de regreso a casa. Ya esta oscuro y solo se ven las luces de las casas.

Peeta busca sus llaves de mi casa y yo lanzo una mirada fugaz a la mansión de Haymitch. No hay ninguna luz encendida.

Debe de haberse emborrachado tanto que se durmió – pienso.

Se oye el seguro de la puerta abriéndose y yo desvío la mirada. Ambos entramos y nos dejamos caer en el sillón como en la mañana.

–Estoy tan cansada, hoy ni las pesadillas me despertarán– digo naturalmente. Hablar de las pesadillas es algo muy normal entre los dos pero a decir verdad dormir con Peeta es un gran repelente.

Él sonríe y dice – Yo también estoy muy cansado, hoy la producción de pan se aceleró–

Le sonrío y sin pedir permiso o avisar me recuesto sobre su pecho. Supongo que ya se acostumbró.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo atentamente agarro de nuevo el ritmo de su corazón.

_Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum… _

–Me gustan– le digo pausadamente.

Él me mira y pregunta –¿Qué? – yo me tomo mi tiempo en contestar – Tus latidos, me gustan–.

Me mira extrañado –¿Por qué? No tienen nada de especial–

_No tienes ni idea _quiero decirle pero me lo guardo. Si supiera cuanto significan para mí sus latidos, cuan importante es escuchar a su corazón latir. Supongo que nunca lo entenderá y esta mejor así.

–No, tus latidos son diferentes, podría reconocerlos aunque no los volviera escuchar jamás– digo lento, el solo sonríe y me planta un beso en la cabeza.

Nos pasamos así un rato más y de no ser por el reloj que esta sobre la chimenea no me habría imaginado que pasó una hora.

Eso me tuvo sin cuidado pero poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

Él se sobresalto e instantáneamente me puse alerta.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto adormilada.

–Nos estamos durmiendo– responde igual que yo.

–¿Y qué? – digo y me vuelvo a recostar en su pecho

Él me separa y se rasca la cabeza –¿Cómo que "y qué"? –dice y me mira con desaprobación.

Realmente no me importa dormirme en el sillón con él pero evidentemente a él si.

–A ver– dice y se pone de pie.

Yo lo miro con curiosidad y antes de que pudiera protestar el desliza un brazo bajo mis piernas, el otro detrás de mi espalda y me levanta sin mucho esfuerzo. Esto me sorprende y me pesco de su cuello.

Si es capaz de levantar sacos de harina de 70 kg, ¿por qué habría de tener problemas para levantarme?.

–¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar! – protesto con voz amenazadora.

Él me ignora y esto me enfurece.

–¡Peeta bájame! – espero a ver su reacción pero nada –¡Bájame! –finalmente grito.

–Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes Katniss– dice poniéndome en el suelo.

Yo me acomodo la blusa y le lanzo una mirada fiera.

Él me sonríe amistosamente y dice – Bueno, creo que estas cansada, te dejaré descansar– Sin dejar de sonreír se encamina a la puerta y yo le sigo arrepentida.

Me paro en el marco de la puerta y voltea para verme.

–¿Puedes dormir sola? – pregunta suavemente y levanta una ceja –¿No tendrás pesadillas? –.

–Puedo dormir sola, no te preocupes– respondo intentando sonar segura pero se oigo media molesta.

El solo me sonríe de nuevo y contesta –Esta bien–.

Se da media vuelta y continua su camino.

No puedo creer lo que hice. Soy una tonta, hice que Peeta se molestara conmigo, lo rechacé, él solo trataba de hacer algo lindo por mí. Y ahora dormiré sola y las pesadillas nos comerán vivos.

Dormir juntos era ya una tradición, Haymitch sabia de esto, pero prefería ignorarlo, claro que no nos escapamos de sus bromas.

Compartir la cama con Peeta no es nada sexual, de hecho todo lo contrario, somos como un par de niños asustados por las pesadillas, y el mayor contacto físico han sido los abrazos y los besos. A excepción de una vez que él por accidente toco uno de mis senos, pero se disculpo inmediatamente como 6 veces, aunque yo realmente me sonrojé esa vez.

Ahora vamos a dormir separados por mi actitud, me rehúso a que esto pase.

Aprieto los puños y tragándome toda mi pena, exclamo –Peeta…puedo dormir sola– hago una pausa y sin más remedio tiro mi independencia –pero no quiero–.

Él sonríe victorioso –Esta bien, si quieres te acompaño hasta que te duermas– dice tratando de levantar mi dignidad.

Yo le sonrío, evidentemente sonrojada y ambos entramos en la casa.

Él toma un baño rápido después de mí y se pone la pijama que siempre tiene en mi casa.

Cuando ambos ya estamos enroscados el uno con el otro en la cama, no puedo evitar preguntar –Peeta, ¿solo somos novios? –

Mi intención no era la que la pregunta proyecto. El "solo" fue el que arruino mi intención, ni yo se a que me refiero, pero es demasiado tarde como para remediarlo.

¿Qué ser novios no es suficiente? Lo es para mí. Peeta creerá que no es así. No quise darle una impresión tan equivocada.

–Katniss– hace una pausa – eres la persona a quien mas amo en toda esta vida y se que nuestra "relación" jamás ha sido normal pero, tu puede llamarme por cualquier nombre, yo igual responderé, mi posición no va a cambiar de ninguna manera lo que yo siento por ti–

_Bang…Así es como se muere de amor. _

Reacciono, nadie podría haberse expresado mejor, siento un escalofrío en mi espalda que me impulsa a besarlo. No me contengo.

–Te amo– digo sin pensarlo.

–Yo más–

–Y yo mucho más–

Él simplemente no responde, porque sabe que no me va a ganar, que no voy a dejarme vencer en este jueguito.

–Desde ahora te llamare "novio" –digo con un tono juguetón.

–Me honras– dice soltando una risa – pero no sufras, dentro de unos años nos casaremos– asegura.

Yo solo sonrío. Para mí el matrimonio no es la _gran _cosa, es simplemente algo más oficial para los demás que ser novios, solo es un titulo, el amor es lo que verdaderamente importa. Y después de estar 8 años, aunque no oficialmente juntos; no hay mucha diferencia al matrimonio y de todos modos yo planeo pasar mi vida entera con Peeta.

–Y al fin podremos consumar nuestro amor–.

Al oír esto inmediatamente me separo de él y un rubor cubre mis mejillas – ¡Peeta! –

exclamo con la voz temblorosa.

Él se echa a reír como si hubiera sido la broma más graciosa.

–Estoy de broma Kat, no te preocupes no voy a intentar nada– dice aun riéndose.

Yo no digo nada porque aun me siento nerviosa y mi cara no deja de parecer un tomate.

Respiro profundo y me vuelvo a recargar en su pecho y él pasa su brazo por mi espalda. Noto que su corazón palpita con más fuerza, pienso que tal vez también él se puso nervioso al decir eso.

–Peeta– digo adormilada –¿Si, amor? – responde él muy tranquilo.

Pienso en lo que dijo, en como me sorprendió que él dijera eso. Pero no voy a negar que yo pensé en eso más de una vez. No me arrepiento ni lo veo como algo inimaginable, porque después de todo, estoy dispuesta en entregarle mi vida entera. Estoy dispuesta a entregarme a Peeta en todos los sentidos.

–Me gustaría que eso no fuera más que una broma–.

Él no dice nada ni tampoco se aceleran sus pulsaciones, no tengo idea de lo que esta pensando sobre lo que dije.

–Yo jamás bromearía realmente con algo así–.

Ante esta respuesta mis sentidos se relajan y puedo cerrar los ojos sin temer a las pesadillas.

_Qué les parece? Aaaaaaah ya quiero que consumen su amoooorrrrttzzz! xD PERO NO! aún no! :okay: Comenten que les parece la historia :D Aah y gracias a los que me echan porras! Seguiré adelante por ustedes ;) _


	5. ¿Preguntas?

_Hola a todos! Esta vez quise hacer un capitulo más largo y quise poner algo de lo que pienso es un día más o menos cotidiano para Katniss. _

**Capitulo 5 "Preguntas sin respuesta"**

Extiendo mi mano por entre las sábanas en busca de su calor, pero nada, solo el frío borde de la cama.

Abro los ojos y miro la ventana. Aún esta oscuro pero se empiezan a asomar algunos rayos de sol, sin embargo Peeta ya se fue.

Me levanto, me meto en el baño y aún adormilada me desnudo.

Se siente tan bien el agua fría en mi cuerpo, con todo este calor, es la combinación exacta para regular mi temperatura.

A duras penas salgo del chorro del agua para vestirme con mis clásicos pantalones café oscuro y una blusa sencilla verde aceituna. Tomo el arco que guardo en mi armario, mi carcaj y bajo en busca de provisiones.

Me como una rebanada grande jamón de pavo y un trozo de pan de la semana. Llevo una gran botella de agua y grasa de cerdo.

Tan rápido como puedo caminar sin llegar a correr, salgo de la Aldea para dirigirme al bosque. La alambrada aún sigue ahí pero ahora es para contener a los perros salvajes y no a nosotros.

La brinco ya que es más fácil que arrastrarse y me interno instintivamente en el bosque.

Por suerte, para mí, rápidamente encuentro un cervatillo sin caminar demasiado, me oculto muy sigilosa detrás de un árbol, saco una flecha, la coloco en el arco y apunto entrecerrando un ojo.

Estiro con suficiente fuerza para disparar pero algo cae de un árbol, el cervatillo se percata de esto y yo me veo obligada a soltar la flecha a la cabeza y no en el ojo.

Este cae muerto y me giro para ver que cayó del árbol.

Una ardilla que ahora se aleja corriendo hasta que cae una flecha que le atraviesa el cuerpo.

Sonrío ante lo sucedido y la recojo.

Me paseo un poco más por el bosque en busca de fresas. Planeo que Peeta me haga con ellas un pastel con glaseado multicolor. La sonrisa aparece de nuevo por este pensamiento y siento como la sangre sube a mi cara.

Después de recoger algunas, busco un lugar para descansar y reponer los litros de agua perdidos por el sudor.

Mi piel se eriza, ahora mi sudor es frío. Nos puedo ver, a ambos, lanzando moras al aire y atrapándolas con la boca.

Me dejo caer sobre las rodillas y mi corazón va como un martillo.

Puedo escuchar mis latidos, mis manos están tan apretadas que me duele.

Me siento sobre mis piernas y observo desde ahí todo el bosque. Tan silencioso y yo tan muda, y este olor a pino que no me deja sopesarlo. Siento la ira recorrer todo mi sistema nervioso, mis manos están temblando.

_No puedo…es como si estuviera aquí. _

Me reúso a ponerme de pie, no me voy a ir. ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? Esto ya no tiene ningún significado ni sentido.

Debo haber estado por aquí por lo menos dos horas. El agua se me acabó.

Debo volver – pienso.

Me levanto, tomo mis cosas y me voy.

Cuando llego al Distrito no se a donde ir.

Mi casa esta tan sola, todas esas personas en la panadería, solo me queda un lugar a donde ir.

Estoy parada frente a su puerta, debatiéndome si entrar o no. Pero faltan por lo menos 8 horas para que Peeta salga.

Abro la puerta y entro sigilosamente.

– ¿Estas en casa? – grito.

–No– contesta él –Vete–.

Avanzo hasta el comedor. Es un completo asco, botellas por donde sea, huesos de lo que solía ser comida, ropa sucia. Me invade un olor penetrante que siento como mis ojos se humedecen.

–Haymitch ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes vivir así!? –

Él levanta la cabeza de la mesa y me mira – ¿Qué? – dice crudamente.

–Esto es un asco– digo y me aprieto la nariz.

– Y me importa tanto tu opinión– dice y vuelve a recostarse en la mesa.

–Eres un inútil, ¿Esperas a que todos hagan todo por ti? –

–No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, además, ¿no deberías preguntarte lo mismo, preciosa? –

Yo no soy dependiente. Puedo vivir por mi cuenta. No soy esa clase de personas que esperan a que otros sientan lastima por ellas para recibir ayuda.

–Yo puedo mantenerme viva por mi cuenta, no soy como tú–

Él se limita a mirarme y suelta una sonrisa burlona – ¿Estas segura? Sabes, yo no lo creo– responde con tono de superioridad.

Siento una punzada de culpa, como un golpe al estómago que me saca el aire.

–Tú no sabes nada– respondo y antes de que pueda decir algo voy a la lavandería por un trapo y una escoba.

Cuando regreso Haymitch esta completamente inerte en la mesa, si no fuera porque de vez en cuando suelta un ronquido podría decirse que esta muerto.

La mansión esta hecha un completo lío. Empiezo por el piso de abajo y después de aproximadamente una hora y media termino. Estoy exhausta.

¿Cómo una sola persona puede ensuciar tanto? – me pregunto mientras vierto la última botella de alcohol por el resumidero.

– ¡No! ¿¡Pero qué diablos piensas que estas haciendo!? – grita él.

–Te estoy desintoxicando– respondo tranquila.

– ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Mi botella! – lloriquea.

Yo hago caso omiso de sus insultos y subo a la planta alta.

Todo esta mucho mejor que abajo. Solo tiene un poco de polvo así que me dedico a cazar su alcohol.

Hasta su última botella fue eliminada.

Bajo y me tiro en su sofá. Él se sienta en otro sillón y me mira con desprecio.

– ¿Qué te hice yo? – pregunta con voz quebrada.

– ¿Por dónde empiezo? – respondo y le doy una sonrisa fingida.

Nos miramos por un rato más hasta que nos aburrimos.

– ¿Y tú novio? – pregunta.

Lo miro sin cambiar en ningún momento mi expresión facial.

–En la panadería– respondo.

Él me mira con deleite. No me podría importar menos lo que piense de nosotros, claro que si él sabe que dormimos juntos es obvio que somos más que amigos.

– ¡Por cierto! – dice repentinamente – Ayer los vi discutir afuera de tu casa, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te propasaste con él? – pregunta burlón y listo para soltar la carcajada.

Eso me molesta, siento como la sangre sube a mi cara y no se me ocurre como contestarle. Así que me quedo callada.

– ¿Querías robarle su pureza? –

Apenas y termina la oración y se carcajea entre tosidos.

– ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Haymitch! – ordeno

Él se detiene para respirar y me mira burlón aún.

– No se por qué te enojas preciosa, ambos sabemos las cosas que hacen en tu habitación–

Algo me presiona la garganta y no puedo contestarle. Me paro del sofá con rabia y siento como si fuera a escupir el estómago.

– ¡Eres un pervertido Haymitch, Peeta y yo…él no es así, ¡él es un caballero! –

Él se pone serio repentinamente y dice – No lo dudo–

Su reacción me sorprende y no encuentro que decirle.

– Bueno ya, olvídalo, siéntate – dice con un gesto restándole importancia.

Yo lo hago y clavo mi mirada al suelo.

– ¿Ya comiste? – pregunto intentando calmarme.

– Espero que estén usando protección, Katniss –

¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan natural? Esas cosas son de dos, ¿por qué le importa?

El horror y la pena se impregnan en mi rostro y medio ahogada reclamo– ¡Haymitch! –

– No ¿y tú? – responde sin ninguna perturbación.

¿Qué le pasa? No entiendo porque toca ese tema. Si decidiéramos tener…relaciones sería asunto nuestro solamente.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto? – pregunto con voz quebrada – ¿Por qué no…se lo dices a Peeta? Él es el hombre – continuo titubeante.

Él levanta una ceja y gira los ojos – Katniss – dice en un suspiro – Piensa tan solo un momento, para ti es incomodo hablar de esto ¿no? Imagina a Peeta, ese muchacho es tan…puro – dice pero no puedo evitarlo – ¿Crees que yo soy una pervertida? – digo interrumpiéndolo – Jamás dije eso – hace una pausa – además, ¿Quién es la que va a pagar los platos rotos? Tú, preciosa. Si no lo habías considerado, considéralo– añade y abandona la habitación.

No puedo permanecer ahí otro momento. Tomo mi arco, mi carcaj, mi ardilla y mis fresas y salgo de la casa azotando la puerta con rabia.

Salgo de la Aldea, no quiero estar en mi casa, ahí hay demasiado silencio.

Me dirijo a la Veta, recorro con la mirada los cimientos de los que serán casas, ahora son más grandes y están bien hechas.

Cuando avanzo a paso lento todos los habitantes dirigen sus miradas hacia mí. Una razón sería porque llevo mi arco en la mano y estoy cubierta de tierra y sudor.

Recuerdo mi pequeña discusión con Haymitch y lo bien que estaría de no ser por su intromisión. Recuerdo su comentario, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decirme?

¿No era yo la pura? Sin embargo, me alegra que no se me considere más como la "inocente Katniss".

Pero, quizá Haymitch tenga razón. Tal vez si Peeta se entera que Haymitch cree que estamos haciendo…lo que él cree, podría incomodarse y guardaría un poco la distancia para que no pase lo que Haymitch quiere evitar que pase.

Siento un leve mareo por mi pensamiento enredado. Por ahora lo único de lo que estoy segura sobre esto es que no quiero que Haymitch le diga algo a Peeta.

Sin darme cuenta estoy frente a la puerta de la panadería. Y sin más remedio entro en ella.

Todos ahí me saludan con más entusiasmo que la vez anterior. Ahora todos me saludan de beso. Con la mirada perdida encuentro a Tomas y le sonrío amablemente, él abre los ojos como plato y se voltea. Estoy me confunde pero lo paso por alto.

Un muchacho alto, de tez oscura y con músculos imponentes se pone enfrente mio, no recuerdo su nombre pero él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dice – Es Sr. Mellark esta en la cocina, venga yo la llevo –.

Me sorprendo ante la formalidad con la que se refiere a Peeta y sin decir nada lo sigo.

– A que no adivina quien lo vino a visitar Sr. – dice abriendo la puerta a la cocina.

Ahí estaba él, con la cara y el cabello cubierto de harina, el mandil manchado con mezcla y una toalla sobre su hombro. Al verme fue expresión fue de sorpresa y felicidad y yo sin darme cuenta tenía ya una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

– ¡Katniss! – exclama limpiándose las manos en el mandil.

Yo avanzo hacia él y sin importarme que el muchacho siguiera ahí le clavo un beso en los labios. Él se separa de mí para acortar el beso y dirige la mirada al joven –Gracias Jimmy– Él asiente y se va.

Hay otras tres personas en la cocina y como si me leyera el pensamiento – Vamos afuera – dice Peeta quitándose el mandil y el trapo.

Estamos a espaldas de la panadería, sin querer dirijo la mirada al bosque; puedo ver el árbol en donde estaba recargada aquella tarde. La tarde. Mi mente divaga hasta ese recuerdo. Casi puedo sentir el agua cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

– Jamás he vuelto a quemar nada – dice Peeta, volteo y estoy segura de que llevaba mirándome un buen rato.

Hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo es posible que tenga esta clase de conexión con él.

– No me molesta el pan quemado – digo y me lanzo en sus brazos.

Él me recibe con tanta calidez, ahogo mi rostro en su pecho y suelto un suspiro exasperado, acaricia mi cabello e inmediatamente puedo sentir alivio.

Nos separamos, dirijo la mirada a una de las ventanas y veo a Tomas mirándonos con recelo pero rápido desvía la vista.

¿Qué se trae? – me pregunto a mí misma. Sin embargo lo paso por alto.

Su mirada me recordó algo.

– ¡Ay no! – exclamo con un gesto de dolor.

– ¿Qué pasa, amor? – me pregunta preocupado.

Por culpa de Haymitch se me había olvidado el ciervo. Ya debió de habérselo llevado un oso o algo así.

– Esta mañana cacé un cervatillo, necesito ir por él –

Él se queda pensando un poco y después despeja su rostro. Como si hubiera hallado la solución.

– Ven – dice y me lleva al interior de la panadería.

– Jimmy – dice y hace un gesto con la mano.

Inmediatamente el muchacho se acerca y responde – Si, jefe –.

– Te quiero pedir un enorme favor – dice Peeta

– Lo que quiera, jefe –

– Hay un cervatillo en el bosque que quiero llevar al Quemador –

– ¿Quiere cazarlo? – pregunta listo para empezar. Casi emocionado por la idea.

– No, ya lo mato Katniss, solo quiero sacarlo del bosque –

Jimmy dirige su mirada hacía mí sin ninguna emoción en específico. Luego la devuelve a Peeta.

– Esta bien, ¿nos vamos ahora mismo? –

– Si, pero voy por unas cosas al patio –

Jimmy y yo salimos de la tienda y permanecemos en silencio. En unos segundos aparece Peeta con un palo, una soga y un cuchillo en las manos. Y emprendemos nuestro camino.

Somos un cuadro impresionante. Dos hombres enormes, uno con un cuchillo en la mano, otro que solo necesito gruñir para asustar y una mujer con las rodillas de los pantalones manchados de sangre y un arco en la mano.

Uno por uno brincamos la alambrada y yo los guio hasta la presa. Atan las patas del animal al palo y nos devolvemos al punto de salida. No se cómo, pero sin mucho esfuerzo cruzan al cervatillo al otro lado y después cruzo yo.

Nos dirigimos al Quemador, ellos con la respiración agitada por el peso en sus hombros.

Al vernos, Sae pone una cara de felicidad que no puede con ella.

– ¡Chica, que sorpresa! No debiste de haberte molestado – dice con las manos en las mejillas y su cara roja por la alegría. Se daría un festín con este cervatillo.

Los chicos lo ponen en el suelo y ambos al mismo tiempo limpian el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

– No es nada Sae, se me atravesó en el camino – digo con una sonrisa tímida.

Espero a que Peeta y Jimmy recuperen el aliento y me niego a recibir el dinero de Sae. En vez de dinero acepto algunas barras de cereal y tocino recién hecho.

Los tres nos devolvemos a la panadería, Peeta y yo tomados de la mano y Jimmy adelante.

Nos metemos a la cocina, ya son eso de las 6, falta poco para que termine la jornada pero en vez de trabajar las horas restantes, Peeta deja salir a todos.

Vamos de regreso a la Aldea, él lleva mi mochila con las fresas y el carcaj en el hombro. Siento como mi cuerpo suplica agua y jabón, así que al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hago es darme un buen baño.

Bajo y Peeta esta viendo televisión acostado en el sofá. Sin hacer ruido cruzo el respaldo del sillón y me acuesto encima de él.

– Woah – exclama con sorpresa y yo me limito a sonreír.

Permanecemos abrazados en silencio y ahí es cuando el rubor de mis mejillas aparece.

– Peeta – digo tímidamente – ¿Si, amor? – responde él – ¿Podrías…– hago una pausa, realmente me apena pedirlo, no se porque – recogí unas fresas del bosque y estaba pensando que, bueno…si podrías hacerme un pastel con ellas? – pregunto finalmente.

Siento como se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro – Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras –

Yo sonrío y me abrazo aun más a él. Podría estar así todo el tiempo, o si mi vida fuera a terminar, me gustaría permanecer así hasta la muerte.

Despierto y siento el brazo de Peeta en mi cintura, veo el reloj sobre el tocador, marca las 3 am. Estoy sudando y el pecho de Peeta también, últimamente ha dormido sin playera, esto me hace sentir de todo menos incomodidad.

Me muevo delicadamente y él se mueve también, por impulso pregunto – ¿Estas despierto? – casi en un susurro, lo suficiente para no despertarlo – Ahora si – susurra.

Yo sonrío y me doy la vuelta al otro lado, quedando nuestros cuerpos frente a frente. Inconscientemente paso mi brazo por su cuello y enrosco mi pierna entre las suyas. Puedo ver su sonrisa a pesar de lo oscuro de la habitación. Él extiende su cuello para darme un largo y apasionado beso. Tan cálido como siempre pero esta vez puedo sentir que al igual que yo, él también tiene hambre. Pero no de comida. Paramos a tomar aire, como con urgencia me prendo de nuevo de sus labios y le paso una probada de mi hambre. Intercambiamos besos largos y de vez en cuando uno que otro corto.

Pero para mí ya no es suficiente, me amarro más a su cuerpo y tomo bruscamente su cuello. Me recuesto encima de su cuerpo y comienzo a besar delicadamente cada parte de su rostro, paso a su cuello mientras él acaricia mi cabello y mi espalda. Quiero ir más allá de lo que hemos ido, más allá de los besos, quizá un poco más de las suaves caricias ocasionales en la espalda o los brazos o las piernas.

Voy más debajo de su cuello, casi llegando a sus bíceps. Su piel caliente hace juego con mis labios, tan suave al tacto, recorro con las yemas de los dedos cada una de sus cicatrices, conozco cada una de ellas de memoria. Realmente podría morir así, morir en sus brazos. Regreso a sus labios y aplasto mi cuerpo contra el suyo tanto como puedo. Mi respiración y sus pulsaciones comienzan a cambiar su ritmo. Una sensación de frío recorre todo mi cuerpo partiendo de mi espalda, seguida por un calor que ahoga mis pensamientos. Como una descarga eléctrica que me hace sentir débil, expuesta, sin embargo, mi voluntad por parecer fuerte se ve opacada por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Podría morir besándolo y moriría feliz. Ahí es cuando Peeta me para.

– ¿Qué…? – pregunto desconcertada – Shhh – responde él.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio – Él teléfono – dice y se pone de pie.

Yo lo sigo intrigada, bajamos por las escaleras, y como él había dicho, el teléfono esta sonando.

Me mira esperando que conteste y lo hago.

– ¿Si…? – pregunto confundida. Son las 3 am. ¿Quién nos interrumpe?

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – responde la persona inoportuna.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto mas confundida que antes.

– ¿Por qué tiraste…mi…licor? – pregunta Haymitch entre hipidos.

– ¿No podías esperar a más tarde? – digo fastidiada.

– No, no podía…y me importa un…comino si los interrumpo –

Siento como la sangre corre a mi cabeza, quizá por su insinuación o por la rabia.

– Buenas noches Haymitch – respondo y cuelgo el teléfono.

Peeta me mira confundido y antes de que pregunte – Tiré el licor de Haymitch – digo con un gesto con la mano.

Él levanta los hombros y sin más regresamos a la cama.

Sin embargo, lo único que Peeta quiere llegar a hacer hoy es entrelazar nuestros cuerpos y dormir.

_Qué les pareció? Heheh en el fondo si quería que consumaran su amor pero sería demasiado rápido. Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que le falta, o que le sobra o que pedo xD Ese Haymitch…lo amo xD _


	6. Morfina

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo. Juro por la garrita que ya se va a poner interesante :3 ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! _

**Capitulo 6 "Morfina"**

Despierto y me resigno a no tener a Peeta a mi lado. Pero casi de inmediato siento un calor extraño en mi cintura, dirijo mi mirada a la zona y ahí esta él.

El brazo. Su brazo rodeándome, una inmensa alegría me invade, desvío la mirada al reloj, marcan las 7 o sea que es relativamente tarde. Lucho contra el deseo de seguir dormida pescada de sus brazos y lo muevo suavemente para despertarlo.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira adormilado –Buenos días, mi amor– dice con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

La verdad ya me he acostumbré a sus apodos cariñosos, pero sigo sin poder usarlos en él.

–Buenos días– digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntar algo, él dice –Me tomé el día libre–.

Una sensación entre emoción e hiperactividad me envenena y lo único que puedo hacer es sonreírle aún más.

Miro como Peeta sirve el desayuno, me siento un poco inútil al no ayudarlo pero mis extremidades no responden. Acordamos ir al bosque después de desayunar. Sé que no cazaré nada junto a él, sigue siendo lo suficientemente ruidoso para las presas pero no importa.

Después de excavar más profundo en la alambrada y ayudarlo a arrastrarse debajo de ella, caminamos para recoger las fresas, según lo que yo entendí son para la mermelada del relleno.

Voy más lento de lo normal, como Peeta nunca entra al bosque su pierna se enreda entre las raíces de los árboles y lo hacen caer, después de la tercera vez, lo tomé de la mano.

Va soltando cada tontería, maldiciendo en contra de su pierna y de los árboles, del calor que hace y me pregunta cómo lo soporto.

–Ya falta poco, aguanta– le respondo con amabilidad.

–Definitivamente seré amo de casa– dice con resignación.

Me echo a reír y aprieto su mano para luego soltarla.

Nos detenemos frente al arbusto de fresas y ambos comenzamos a picotear para agarrar las que estén en su punto.

Cuando terminamos la tarea nos dirigimos al mismo lugar de siempre.

Nuestros dedos entrelazados al igual que nuestras miradas. Siento el viento en mi cuello sudado y me produce escalofríos.

Peeta toma mi mochila y la coloca bajo su cabeza, nos recostamos al mismo tiempo y yo enredo mi pierna en la de él mientras dibujo círculos en su pecho y me sumerjo en sus latidos.

El movimiento suave de las hojas y su sonido, el crujido de las ramas cuando las aves aterrizan en ellas, su aliento en mi cabeza y nuestras manos inhumanamente juntas. Me hace perder todo posible miedo, me llena de una tranquilidad especial. No tengo miedo a que alguien me lo arrebate porque estoy segura que lucharía por esto hasta que todo terminara.

Levanto la cabeza y Peeta me mira con esos ojos a los que soy adicta. Veo en ellos tantas ganas de querer, siento en los míos una desesperación por que así sea. Quiero amarlo tanto tan pronto como me sea posible.

Veo como en el fondo lleva una guerra con él mismo y no se por qué. Puedo notar como se debate entre una cosa u otra. Me sonríe y se inclina para besarme la frente. Un gesto que me envuelve en una corriente eléctrica, un frio que recorre mi cuerpo acompañado por el calor que por dentro me quema. Todo por aquel simple gesto, al sentir sus labios en mi frente y sus manos en la espalda siento una necesidad de besarlo y no despegarme nunca. Temo que en algún momento sus labios en los míos y sus caricias en mis brazos no sean suficientes para sentirlo completamente mio.

Me mira con devoción, podría considerarse un poco de suplica, luego me da una sonrisa cuecha con nerviosismo y me pide matrimonio.

Solo escucho mis latidos, tan rápidos como el tren y los suyos tan fuertes como un árbol cayéndose.

–Casémonos– suena una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza simultáneamente.

El fino vello que cubre mis brazos comienza a erizarse, siento el corazón en la boca y lo único que atino a contestar es un –Si–.

Ninguno de los dos sonríe ni dice nada, ambos estamos en _shock_, luchando por respirar y convenciéndonos de que es real, nunca antes me di cuenta de cuan ensordecedor es el silencio. Siento una gota caer en mi mejilla, una lágrima y no sabría decir de quién es, pero al parecer es mía. Él toma mi rostro y dirige mis labios a los suyos. El característico silencio de la sordera, llego a pensar que estoy sorda. Quizá lo este. Pero después de este gesto, todo se intensifica por diez. Su aroma a pan recién horneado, el olor que impregna en nuestra cama. El sabor infinito a canela en sus labios. Mi tacto se descontrola, siento su piel cálida y húmeda por el sudor que desata el fuego que me consume.

Lo bueno nunca dura– pienso al despegar nuestros labios.

– ¿Serás mi esposa? – pregunta con un hilo de voz

– De nuevo– digo en broma

– Bueno, si – dice con una sonrisa – pero esta vez de verdad–.

Lo miro deseando que pueda ver todo mi amor a través de mis ojos – Si, lo seré–.

Él sonríe en silencio, yo me levanto y me recargo en mi codo – Tendrás que hornearme pan todo el día– digo.

Se incorpora como yo – Ese es uno de los beneficios, cocinaré para ti toda clase de delicias– responde.

El rubor cubre mis mejillas – Y yo – hago una pausa, no se me ocurre que decir– yo cazaré perro salvaje – termino dudosa. Es cierto que no soy buena en muchas cosas y cazar no sirve de mucho ahora que tengo dinero por montones.

Ambos reímos, me doy cuenta que en ningún momento rio excepto cuando estoy con Peeta o cuando Haymitch se pone a cantar ebrio recorriendo el Distrito.

Me pongo de pie y le ofrezco la mano, él la acepta y nos dirigimos a casa.

En el camino dice – Te compraré un anillo– mientras mira mi mano.

Arrugo la nariz, no me gusta la idea – Mejor otra cosa– respondo.

– ¿Por qué? Será uno bonito–

– Sería como una bandera–

– ¿No quieres que nadie se entere? – pregunta con la frente arrugada.

– No quiero que el Capitolio se entere, Plutarch…ya sabes– respondo rodando los ojos.

– Si – hace una pausa, puedo sentir un suspiro de decepción atascado en su pecho – ¿Quieres un collar? –

Las joyas son lindas, pero me a mi no me gustan a excepción de la perla que Peeta me obsequio. Sin embargo se cuan significativo seria para él que yo llevará un anillo de compromiso.

–No, mejor si quiero un anillo– respondo tratando de sonar casual.

–No enserio Kat, pídeme lo que quieras–

–Quiero un anillo y un beso–

Me sonríe y se inclina a darme lo que le pido. –Te prometo que te va a gustar– dice mientras me abraza por la cintura.

Puedo notar el entusiasmo en su voz y debo admitir que siento, ¿cuál es la palabra? Emoción.

Nos arrastramos por debajo de la alambrada, entre trompicones y carcajadas. Es como estar bajo el efecto de la morfina, pero multiplicado por diez y más duradero. Camino pescada de su brazo al dirigirnos a la Aldea.

– ¿Te tendré que presentar como mi esposo? – digo con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

– ¡Claro! Dirás "Este es Peeta Everdeen, mi esposo" –

Suelto una risotada – Peeta Everdeen, me gusta– respondo

Nos tambaleamos y reímos peor que Haymitch borracho. Al pasar la gente nos mira sorprendida y a mí no me podría importar menos.

Llegamos a la Aldea y Peeta de la nada se para en seco.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto

– ¿Quieres ir a darle las noticias a Haymitch? – pregunta sin abandonar la sonrisa.

¿Decirle a Haymitch? – me pregunto en mi cabeza – ¿Por qué no? – pienso. De todas maneras era de esperarse que pronto nos casáramos.

– Esta bien – digo casual – Pero tu le dices – agrego con todo de advertencia.

Él suelta una risita y nos encaminamos a la mansión Albernathy. Siento un nudo en el estómago al recordar como eran las cosas antes. Cómo pude haber pensado en no casarme, no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin él.

Entramos a la casa sin avisar – ¡Hey, Haymitch! – dice Peeta en un grito emocionado. Estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza tirante y saliva en su barbilla, al escucharlo pega un saltito sacando a relucir su cuchillo ya oxidado.

– Son ustedes – responde adormilado con un gesto en la mano. Acomoda de nuevo su cuchillo y se da la vuelta acurrucándose de nuevo.

Nos sentamos al sillón junto a él tirando al suelo botellas que Dios sabe de donde sacó. Son más pequeñas y en menor cantidad que las que tenía antes. Deben haber estado ocultas en la ropa de su armario ya que yo revise casi todos los lugares de esta casa.

– Haymitch tenemos buenas noticias – inicia Peeta.

Al ver que no responde y que probablemente se volvió a quedar dormido, se pone de pie y le da un manotazo ligero en el hombro. Haymitch se estremece y se acomoda rápidamente con sorpresa – ¿Qué? – pregunta tallándose los ojos.

– ¡Que tenemos buenas noticias! – responde Peeta nuevamente.

No me había dado cuenta de que a Haymitch se veía tan espantoso. La cara cubierta de tierra y sudor. La ropa andrajosa repleta de restos de comida y desprendía un olor a alcohol sofocante. Una oleada de culpabilidad me invadió. En estos últimos días solo me había enfocado en Peeta, a pesar de haberlo visitado ayer no había notado en que estado se encontraba. Siento un dolor en el pecho que me oprime, la característica de la culpa.

– ¿Estás embarazada? Lo sabía – dice dirigiéndose a mi.

– ¡No estoy embarazada, Haymitch! –

– ¿Peeta no es el padre? – dice inclinándose adelante.

– ¡Haymitch! – exclamo

– Estoy jugando, preciosa – agrega con tono burlón.

– Bueno, ¿ya puedo decirte? – dice Peeta en un suspiro.

– Suéltalo, guapo – responde.

Peeta hace una pausa dramática y lo suelta de golpe – Vamos a casarnos –.

La sangre se me enfría, al fin caigo en la cuenta de que voy a casarme. Con Peeta. Es un sentimiento jamás experimentado, una emoción y un nerviosismo ancestral. Se siente extrañamente familiar a pesar de que nunca lo haya sentido.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Hasta que como siempre, Haymitch lo rompe – ¿Y? – dice.

– ¿Cómo de que "y"? – digo enfadada.

– ¿Sólo era eso? ¡Yo pensé que ya estaban casados! Con eso de que ya duermen juntos – dice y baja poco a poco la voz.

El rubor cubre de nuevo mis mejillas y estoy segura que las de Peeta también.

– No Haymitch, no estamos casados aún – agrego.

– Bueno, bueno, no te enojes – dice levantando los brazos y bajándolos de nuevo.

– Oficialmente eres el primero en enterarse – agrega Peeta.

Haymitch piensa un poco y con un dedo en los labios dice – Podré hacer dinero con la noticia –

Ambos al unísono gritamos – ¡No! –

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta con las cejas levantadas.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? – hago una pausa – Imagina si todo Panem se entera, habría cámaras por todos lados, no habría ni un segundo de paz –

Haymitch me mira escéptico y agrego – No te dejarían estar solo con tus preciosas botellas – pero el aún se mantiene firme y entonces digo lo que realmente me preocupa – Volverían los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 –.

El silencio nos envuelve, puedo ver una chispa de comprensión en los ojos de Haymitch – Igual se van a enterar, preciosa, siempre lo hacen – dice.

– Pero sería tarde –

– No va a ser algo espectacular, planeamos casarnos aquí en la Aldea, invitar a Johanna, Annie y su hijo, algo simple…incluso a Effie – agrega Peeta como si esperara ver la reacción de Haymitch.

Este hace le lanza una mirada indescifrable, al menos para mi, pero Peeta sonríe.

– Bueno, me quedaré callado y quizá si se portan bien les ayudaré con la boda – dice con lo que se podría describir como emoción en la voz.

– ¿Podrías venir al Capitolio conmigo? –

– ¿Al Capitolio? – pregunto atónita

– Si quieres – responde Haymitch

– ¿Para qué al Capitolio? – insisto preocupada

– Genial – agrega Peeta

– Mellark ¿para qué al Capitolio? – digo con voz autoritaria

Ambos me miran como si interrumpiera una buena conversación – Para tu anillo, amor – responde

– No dijiste que saldrías del Distrito –

– Aquí en el 12 no hay muchas cosas muy bonitas, en el 1 ya no fabrican grandes cantidades de joyas y las pocas que hay están en el Capitolio – dice muy tranquilo.

Jamás menciono que saldría del Distrito, pero pensándolo con detenimiento al decir que me compraría un anillo implicaba que tendría que ir al Capitolio, pero la simple idea me llena de un terror horrible, siento como me sudan las manos, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo importante, la simple idea de que el vuelva al Capitolio me revuelve el estómago y siento una punzada en el pecho. El pensamiento de tenerlo lejos de mí, de no sentir sus brazos por las noches, aunque sea por tres días a lo sumo, las simples palabras "Peeta" y "Capitolio" en la misma oración me producen escalofríos y una necesidad de tenerlo cerca, el mayor tiempo posible.

No me atrevo a decir nada, tal vez por que no sé que decir o por que no me salen las palabras.

– No te preocupes, Katniss, solo iré a buscar el anillo y regresaré antes de que puedas decir "pastel" – me dice y sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos.

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, luego me da un beso en la cabeza y se despega.

– Vamos, preciosa, no exageres – dice Haymitch fastidiado.

Lo miro tratando de que todo mi enojo se transmita en mi mirada. El solo esboza una sonrisa de superioridad y se pone de pie.

– Como que empieza a hacer hambre ¿no? – dice mientras se estira y se frota el estómago.

No lo había notado, pero tiene razón, deben de ser la de la tarde ya.

– ¿Quieren ir al Quemador? – pregunta Peeta

– Me parece bien –

– Bueno –

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina, lejos de todas esas miradas. Sae nos sirvió un gran cuenco de sopa con carne de ardilla y verduras con pan tostado.

Comemos en silencio y a prisa, como si no lo fueran a quitar en algún momento.

– ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunta Haymitch interrumpiendo su ataque a la sopa.

Peeta me mira a mi y luego lo mira a él – ¿Pasado mañana? – dice dudoso

– Me parece bien – responde Haymitch

– ¿Pasado mañana? Es muy pronto – intervengo

– Solo serán unos días, lo que tarde el tren en llegar y volver – responde

Sería mejor que no me comprara nada, pero sé que le emociona la idea de ponerme un anillo en el dedo. Suelto un suspiro y le digo que si.

– ¿Y la panadería? –

– Se la encargaré a Jimmy – responde – y a ti.

– ¿A mí? – le digo sorprendida por su extraña petición.

– Si, ¿por qué no? –

– ¿Por qué? ¡No se nada! –

Él simplemente suelta una risita – Puedes ir para quitarte el aburrimiento – dice dando un gran bocado al pan.

– O puedes limpiar mi casa, preciosa– añade Haymitch

– Paso – le digo dándole una sonrisa fingida.

Él me sonríe y continuamos comiendo tranquilamente.

Regresamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Haymitch trata de despedirnos pero me reúso a dejarlo solo, necesito limpiar mi conciencia. Nos dirigimos a su casa, Peeta dijo que nos alcanzaría después de ir por no sé que a su casa.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – me pregunta con fastidio

– Haymitch, estás hecho un asco, ven – digo y lo jalo del brazo hacia la planta alta.

Él me sigue a regañadientes.

Después de pelear y debatirnos sobre bañarse o no, lo amenazo con meterlo a la ducha yo misma. Debí haber sonado muy convincente ya que me obedeció.

Sigo teniendo un problema con la desnudez pero haría todo lo posible para que Haymitch se viera decente.

Le preparo su ropa y la dejo en la cama, me acerco a la puerta del baño y le grito – ¡Te dejé ropa limpia en la cama! – hago una pausa – ¡No mueras ahogado! – agrego.

Escucho su risa y responde – ¡Si muero, no será ahogado, tenlo por seguro! –.

Después de unos 30 minutos de esperar viendo televisión en la sala, Haymitch baja las escaleras con fatiga.

– Ya – dice al aire.

– Que decente te vez – le digo en broma

Él me mira con un "Por favor" atorado en la mirada.

– Bueno, mi tarea ya esta hecha – digo y me pongo de pie.

– Espera – dice y se sienta.

– ¿Qué? –

– Dime una cosa –

– ¿Qué? – insisto

Él mira el sillón como esperando que me siente. Lo hago. Guardo silencio para que él hable.

– ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? –

– No entiendo – respondo desconcertada.

– ¿Lo quieres lo suficiente? – pregunta él con un tono muy serio.

No entiendo del todo el _por qué _me dice esto, pero creo que tengo una idea

– Haymitch deja de decir esas cosas –

– ¿Cuánto lo quieres? –

– ¡Haymitch!... – hago una pausa, atónita – no sabes nada, tú…solo…– no me salen las palabras – olvídalo…solo por favor…olvidado – termino.

Salgo de la casa a tropezones, no sé por qué me preguntó eso, ¿a qué quería llegar? Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo a mi casa con paso firme.

Peeta me mira con devoción, puedo distinguir sus facciones gracias a la tenue luz de luna que atraviesa la ventana.

– ¿Te imaginas, hermosa? Juntos, caminando hacia el altar – dice y acaricia mi

cabello.

– Lo se – digo sonriendo – me emociona –

– A mi igual –

Nos miramos sin parpadear, respirando nuestro mismo oxigeno.

– Es como un sueño – dice

– Nunca he tenido ningún sueño– admito

– Yo tengo uno –

– ¿Cuál? – pregunto

Él me mira y con una dulce sonrisa responde – Tú –.

_Wwwuuuuuu, yaa! Yo sé que me había tardado mucho en subir un cap. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Yaa juro que se va a poner interesante desde aquí :D _

_Quiero preguntarles algo: ¿Creen que Katniss le pondría a su hija Primrose? Tengo pensado un nombre, ya lo visualicé, ¿ustedes que creen?._

_Por fa tómense un tiempito para comentar qué les pareció el cap y contestar mi pregunta. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ;)_


	7. Una adolescente enamorada

_Hola, primero que nada, perdón por tardar TANTO en subir el cap. ya empecé en la escuela y caí en depresión por que termine de leer La Cura Mortal (Maze Runner) y pues…los que la hayan leído sabrán el porqué de mi sufrir TT_TT_

_PERDON! Juro por el diente de león que ya no voy a tardar tanto, lo juro! Bueno, gracias por seguir la historia y aquí esta el otro cap. _

**Capitulo 7 "Una adolescente enamorada" **

Seco con la toalla mi cabello y abrocho los botines que uso cuando no voy de caza. Me trenzo el pelo por un lado y salgo de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con impaciencia por salir. No me preocupo por desayunar, él siempre tiene algo de comida en su refrigerador.

Dando zancadas atravieso la Aldea, sin tocar la puerta entro en su casa y me dirijo a su habitación.

Subo las escaleras sigilosamente y me recargo en el marco de la puerta a mirarlo mientras mete su ropa en una bolsa.

Me acerco muy despacio y sin hacer ruido lo abrazo por la espalda. Siento como se sobresalta y se tensa pero al segundo se relaja.

– ¡Casi muero – dice y se voltea para abrazarme – del susto!

Yo le sonrío con el rubor en mis mejillas y se inclina para darme un beso. El acostumbrado beso de los buenos días.

– Te fuiste temprano –

– Si, entre más pronto me vaya más pronto regresaré – dice acariciándome en cabello.

Me quedo mirándolo sin decir nada más. Nada se me ocurre.

– Te prometo que no tardaré – dice

– Lo sé –

Él se separa un poco más y me pregunta – ¿Ya desayunaste? –

– No – respondo ida en sus ojos.

–Ven, vamos a comer algo –

Bajamos tomados de la mano, desayunamos tomados de las manos, no pienso soltarlo en ningún momento. Ayer medité sobre la situación y creo que ahora no me preocupa tanto. Después de todo, solo serán unos días. Planeo pasarme por la panadería, trabajar tanto que al regresar a casa no pueda pensar en nada más que en dormir.

–Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? – me pregunta comiendo el ultimo pedazo de pan.

Me ha estado hablando todo este tiempo y no tengo idea de qué – ¿_Mmm? _– respondo distraída.

Él solo sonríe y sacude la cabeza – Sabes, técnicamente solo llevábamos un par de días de novios, ahora estamos comprometidos – responde con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Un par de días es suficiente – respondo con el rubor permanente en mis mejillas.

– Adoro cuando te sonrojas – dice y me pasa el brazo por los hombros acercándome a él.

Si mi cara estaba roja antes de que hiciera eso, ahora debe estar morada. Levanto la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, mi corazón va como una locomotora. Esto es más de lo que merezco y lo sé.

– Te estaba hablando sobre la boda –

Una ola de realidad me golpea en la cara. Me voy a casar.

– ¿Qué hay sobre ella? – respondo con un hilo de voz

Él solo sonríe como diciéndome ingenua – Hay mucho que decidir, ¿te gustaría que fuera pronto? – pregunta.

_Entre más rápido mejor _– pienso.

– Si – atino a contestar – me gustaría hablar de una vez con mi mamá –

– Entonces, debemos empezar ya –

Yo solo le sonrío porque no sé que más decirle.

– ¿Te parece si cuando regrese empezamos con los preparativos? –

– Me parece grandioso – respondo. Nunca me he sentido tan impaciente.

– ¡Pero miren que tortolos más lindos! – grita Haymitch

– ¿¡Pero que diablos…?! –

– ¿Haymitch de donde saliste? – pregunta Peeta.

– Entre por la puerta, niño – responde tambaleándose hasta la silla.

– Buenos días, Haymitch – digo tratando de hacer notar mi sarcasmo.

– Buenos días, Katniss– responde agarrando un pan.

– ¿Ya estas listo? – pregunta Peeta.

Haymitch le dice que si y ambos se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno, voy por mis cosas y regreso en un momento –

– Esta bien – responde Haymitch

Ambos salimos de la casa en silencio.

– Esta hora debe ser de madrugada para ti ¿no es cierto? – pregunto burlonamente.

Él suelta una risita sarcástica y responde –Muy graciosa, Katniss y no te contesto solo porque esta resaca me esta matando – se agarra los costados de la cabeza y la inclina para atrás.

– ¿De donde sacas todo ese alcohol? – pregunto atónita. Es increíble que sin importar cuantas veces limpie su casa del alcohol él siempre consigue más.

– Es un secretito – dice casi en un canto.

– En serio, Haymitch, el alcohol te va a acabar – respondo rendida.

Me siento completamente inútil, destrozada ante la idea de no poder hacer nada por él cuando dice – Prefiero que el licor me devore antes que mis demonios lo hagan –

– Ya esta – dice Peeta interrumpiendo el silencio y cerrando la puerta – Vamos –.

Los tres caminamos hacia la estación de trenes. Después de unas semanas que Peeta y yo nos establecimos permanentemente en el Distrito, la gente empezó a reconstruir las vías. Por más que yo intentaba ayudar, todos me hacían a un lado, como si tuviera la peste; después de multiples intentos me di por vencida. Lo más importante era reconstruir las vías, antes que un refugio o el Quemador. En unos meses más, las vías y los trenes estaban en funcionamiento, recibiendo casi a diario personas y cargamentos llenos de comida y medicinas.

Nos sentamos en una banquita de madera de la estación a esperar el tren.

– El tren llega a las 8 – dice Peeta mirando su reloj – y ya son las 8 –

– Que diablos – murmura Haymitch debajo de una almohada que según él, lleva para el viaje.

Me levanto de la banca y camino hacia la orilla de la plataforma. – Ya viene – aviso.

En menos de lo que espere, el tren esta a pocos metros de distancia y Peeta esta a mi izquierda y Haymitch a la suya.

Le entrego una pequeña mochilita que le ayude a cargar y tomo su mano lo más fuerte posible.

– No te preocupes, Kat – dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándome a mi y luego al tren.

– Si no te preocupes, Kat– agrega Haymitch con tono burlón.

– No lo haré – respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El tren se para acompañado por un chirrido ensordecedor. Veo la cara torcida de Haymitch y no puedo evitar reír.

– Bueno, nos vemos en un par de días – dice Peeta envolviéndome en un abrazo.

Es un abrazo diferente a los demás, quizá podría decirse "desesperado", aprieto mi pecho contra el suyo, me aferro a su espalda como si fuera a caer al vacío. Él se separa de mi y me da un beso tan largo, lleno de "No te preocupes" y al final un "Te amo". Nos separamos y se acerca a mostrarle los boletos al guardia.

– ¿Qué? ¿No hay besos para mí? – pregunta Haymitch agachándose a la altura de mi rostro.

Y antes de que pudiera quitar la cara, me abalanzo hacia él y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Él solo sonríe y me pone la mano en la cabeza.

– Lo cuidaré por ti, preciosa, no te preocupes – agrega.

– Nos vemos – dice Peeta subiendo al tren. Lo sigue Haymitch y ambos desaparecen en el interior por unos segundos.

Aparecen detrás de una ventana. El guardia grita algo inteligible y sube al tren. Unos segundos más tarde, comienza a andar.

Peeta y yo mantenemos la mirada clavada en el otro.

Veo sus labios diciendo – _Te amo _–

Sonrío y respondo – _Te amo más _–

Él sonríe y dice con la cara volteada hacia atrás y pegada al cristal – _Te amo mucho más _–

Y perdiendo de vista su rostro y en unos segundos más el tren, en un susurro respondo – Yo mucho más –.

Camino de regreso a la Aldea, con los pies a rastras y la mirada perdida. Un par de días sin Peeta es demasiado para mí. Supongo que después de todo, me he vuelto débil. Tantos años luchando por ser fuerte e independiente y en un instante junto a él me vuelvo un lío, cada segundo que paso con él me vuelvo más dependiente. Estoy completamente en sus manos, podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera por que yo ya no me pertenezco. Es como si fuera una chica enamorada más que espera a su príncipe azul en un balcón, que pasa las noches soñando y el día pensando, todo entorno a él. Todo mi mundo ahora y siempre será de Peeta.

No puedo rendirme ante esta necesidad, por que él ya se volvió una. Ahora acompañando mi necesidad de respirar esta la de tenerlo cerca, siempre cerca de mí.

–Hola –

Levanto la mirada y frente a mí esta un muchacho pálido con una sonrisa patética en el rostro.

– Hola – respondo

– ¿Cómo estas? – pregunta.

Dudo unos segundos – Bien – contesto tajantemente. Mi intención no era sonar grosera, es solo que no estoy de humor para parlotear con alguien.

– Que bueno, eh, mmm, ¿me recuerdas? Soy –

_Claro que te recuerdo _– pienso

– Te recuerdo Tomas – interrumpo

Él suelta una risita nerviosa y guarda silencio.

– ¿El señor Mellark ya partió? – pregunta

– Si, hace unos minutos –

– Oh – susurra – ¿Quieres venir a la panadería? –

Yo dudo unos segundos – Bueno – respondo

Él sonríe con una mueca indescifrable y me volteo para cambiar de rumbo y ponerme a su lado.

La verdad la idea de estar en la panadería no me emociona pero con tal de distraerme iría hasta a ayudar a Sae.

– Señorita Everdeen ¿cómo esta? – me saluda Jimmy animadamente

– Bien, gracias – respondo

– Es un gusto tenerla por aquí – dice con una enorme sonrisa. Si esta fingiendo, realmente lo hace muy bien.

– Gracias – digo con timidez. Me intimida tanta ceremonia, tanto acogimiento. – Bueno si necesita ayuda en algo solo dígamelo, con confianza – continua.

– Si, lo haré – respondo, no sé que más decir, así que suelto lo primero que se me ocurre – ¿Me enseñas a hacer un pastel? –

Él me mira sorprendido pero a la vez emocionado – ¡Pero claro! Sería un placer – dice con una sonrisa aún más grande. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y lo sigo hasta la cocina dejando atrás a Tomas que inmediatamente nos sigue.

– Entonces, ¿le gusta la cocina? – me pregunta.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto dudando a que se refería.

Él suelta una risita y pregunta – ¿Qué si le gusta cocinar? –

– No – respondo carente de expresión – pero igual lo hago –

Él vuelve a reír como si yo fuera graciosa – Bueno, verá como hacer pasteles es muy fácil – dice.

Simplemente me quedo en silencio colocándome apoyada en una mesa.

– ¿No Tomas? – continua. Este se sorprende y le devuelve la mirada a su compañero como si se hubiera perdido de toda la conversación viendo no sé qué.

– Si – responde perdido.

Jimmy sacude la cabeza y sonríe – Bueno, lo primero que tiene que hacer es poner la harina en un tazón dependiendo de las proporciones del pastel – dice y suelta un gruñido al poner en la mesa un saco de harina.

– Le pondremos dos tazas ¿si? – continua – luego en un tazón aparte se bate huevos – dice.

Se ve sumamente concentrado, pongo más atención en cómo lo dice que en lo que dice. Me recuerda a Peeta, toda su expresión corporal me lo recuerda. Me llego a cuestionar por qué estoy haciendo esto, por qué pedirle ayuda a Jimmy para hacer un pastel en vez de pedírsela a…mi futuro esposo. Siento como el rubor me cubre las mejillas y agacho la cabeza para evitar que alguno me vea.

Esto será como una sorpresa. Voy a saber hacer pasteles para cuando Peeta regrese y así, hacerle un obsequio.

Deben haber pasado unas 3 horas –quizá más– pero enfrente de mi esta el más desperfecto e incomible pastel que se haya horneado en la panadería Mellark. Jimmy y Tomas me dicen que no esta mal y que se mueren por probarlo de una vez pero para mi solo significa una cosa. Fracaso. Después de otra hora decorándolo, por fin, "mi pastel" esta listo. Tomo un tenedor y arranco un pedacito, sin pensarlo mucho me lo paso de un bocado.

Todos los empleados alcanzan rebanada mientras lo comemos en nuestro descanso improvisado lo único que puedo pensar es _"Le faltó leche"._

Después de prometernos mutuamente que no diríamos nada a Peeta, me colocó detrás del mostrador con la cara entre las manos y suelto un suspiro.

– ¿Y bien? – me pregunta Tomas

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? –

– Bien – respondo tajantemente

– Me alegra – continua el muchachito.

Así me paso la tarde, hablando con Tomas a medias. Él siempre es el que inicia la conversación, sorprendentemente. Los únicos temas que tocamos son sobre el trabajo, me explica hasta que punto se baten los huevos para el glaseado, etc. etc.

En determinado momento me pongo a examinar la panadería. Esta tan nueva, tan limpia a pesar de que las personas entran y salen. Las paredes y el piso de madera están relucientes. Al igual que el mostrador. Todo esta hecho de madera, a excepción de las bandejas donde se pone el pan.

El sueño empieza a recaer en mi, mi boca se va abriendo lentamente por el aburrimiento, todo es mejor cuando Peeta esta aquí.

¿Qué hago? – me pregunto a mi misma.

Se me ilumina la cabeza de golpe. Me quito el mandil que me habían dado en contra de mi voluntad y me dirijo a la cocina. La temperatura realmente cambia, deben de estar a unos 40° debido al calor del horno. Jimmy solo trae una camiseta de tirantes, al igual que los otros tres panaderos. Me acerco a él e inmediatamente interrumpe su tarea para depositar toda su atención en mí, cosa que no puede dejar de incomodarme.

– Ya me voy – digo en un susurro lo que solo hace que Jimmy se acerque más a mí.

– Oh ¿pero por qué? – responde angustiado

– Es que veo que no necesitan más de mi ayuda y, es que quiero, bueno – tartamudeo – tengo algo que hacer.

– Esta bien, no se preocupe, esperamos verla por aquí pronto – responde dándome una sonrisa que yo intento igualar sin éxito.

– Gracias – le digo aun bajito.

El solo asiente. Salgo de la panadería como si huyera y me dirijo a las construcciones de la nueva farmacia del Distrito. Como las vías ya estaban obviamente reconstruidas, lo siguiente era un refugio con una farmacia. Según lo que Sae llegaba diciendo a mi casa era que el 12 sería un Distrito farmacéutico ya que, sin las minas no había nada más que supiéramos hacer. Sae dijo algo que yo interprete como que haríamos las medicinas básicas y las distribuiríamos a los demás Distritos.

El 12 y el 1, a diferencia de los demás Distritos, cambiarían de "trabajo". El 1 se encargaría de proveer varios tipos de alimentos y el 12 medicinas. Todo en conjunto se distribuiría equitativamente en todo Panem para evitar escases.

– Hola – saludo a Jason, un chico un poco mayor que yo, con músculos en los brazos pero aun así de complexión delgada.

Deja un saco de cemento y se voltea hacia mí secando el sudor de su frente aperlada. – Hey, Katniss, ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunta estirándose un poco.

– Bien, ¿y tú? – pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro

– Pues aquí, poniéndole esfuerzo – dice

– Si, se esta levantando muy rápido –

Él solo asiente y me pregunta – ¿Y Peeta? – un poco confundido

Yo guardo silencio unos segundos mirando al piso – Salió del Distrito –

– Oh, ya veo – responde y se agacha nuevamente para agarrar ahora dos sacos de cemento pero antes de que pueda levantar el segundo yo me abalanzo sobre el costal. Lo pongo en mi hombro y digo – ¿A dónde los llevas? –

– Se los voy a llevar a los constructores de por allá, pero esta bien, yo puedo – dice abriendo y cerrando la mano para que le de el saco.

– Quiero ayudar – respondo

– No, te preocupes, estamos completos de personal, además si te llegarás a lastimar Peeta me golpearía y debo admitir que ese muchacho si me da miedo –

¿Desde cuándo me tratan como si fuera una jovencita debilucha? Soy igual de fuerte que todos ellos, quizá hasta más. Siento la furia en mi estómago y sin contestar me dirijo a los constructores indignada.

– Katniss, esta pesado, te vas a lastimar – reniega Jason detrás de mí. Todos voltean a vernos cosa que hace que me ponga más roja aun.

– ¡Katniss! – grita Jason

Me giro bruscamente encarándolo, fulminándolo con la mirada tratando de transmitirle todo mi enojo. Me hace parecer débil ante todos diciéndome que lo baje, diciéndome que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar un costal de 50 kilos.

– ¿Acaso estas tratando de decirme que soy débil? – escupo estas palabras.

– No, yo…– dice pero lo interrumpo – ¡Pero nada! Mejor cállate ¿si? – respondo.

– Katniss, yo sé que eres fuerte, más que todos nosotros –dice levantando la mano libre para abarcar todo su alrededor – pero no hay necesidad de que te esfuerces –

Yo simplemente no respondo, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Después de un rato me giro, alcanzo a escuchar a Jason gritarme algo pero igual lo hizo tarde, fue – ¡Katniss, los escombros! –.

Siento como el ardor se extiende de mi mejilla a la sien y un reconocible calor derritiéndose debajo de mi ceja. Las piedras se entierran en mi brazo y mano retorcida. El característico sabor de la tierra entrando en mi boca. Unas manos me sujetan de la cintura y me ponen de pie en un parpadeo.

– ¡Aaaaaggg! – aúllo con un punzante dolor en mi tobillo, posiblemente roto

Seguido por calor y un escalofrío en mi espalda – ¡Idiota! – grito

Jason pone una cara torcida – ¿El pie? – pregunta

– ¡No se! – digo enojada por el dolor

Sin mucho esfuerzo Jason pasa su brazo detrás de mis rodillas y me levanta de un

tirón haciendo que suelte otro gruñido por el dolor.

Me lleva a uno lugar un poco alejado de los demás y me sienta en una piedra.

Me aprieto las rodillas con las manos aferrándome al pantalón y entrecierro los

ojos mirando hacia otro lugar. Siento el calor derretirse hasta mi mejilla y lo limpio

con los dedos arrastrándolo a mi cabello, luego lo miro. Rojo. La sangre sale

debajo de mi ceja y al limpiarla con la mano, el pómulo derecho me arde.

– Tienes sucias las manos, te vas a infectar – dice Jason levantando un poco mi

pantalón.

Tiemblo cuando me quita la bota. No es lo más doloroso que haya experimentado pero de todos modos duele.

– Ay Kat – susurra examinando mi tobillo.

– ¿Qué? – respondo

Él mira mi tobillo y luego me mira a mí de forma perturbada. – No mires – me dice

– ¿Por qué? – exijo saber.

– ¡No mires! – exclama

Me obligo a no hacerlo porque sé que no me traería nada bueno.

– Te voy a llevar a tu casa – dice y yo asiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y cuando voy a decir algo él me interrumpe – Tienes una sombra, ¿eh? –

Una presión se ejerce en mi corazón seguido por un vacío que me hace temblar y el dolor de mi pecho sobrepasa al de la cara y el tobillo. Aprieto la mandíbula temiendo que empiece a castañear. Los ojos me arden y aprieto más las manos en las rodillas sin poder parar la ráfaga de espasmos que pasan por mi espalda.

Sé que no debo de pensar en eso, y ahora menos que no esta Peeta conmigo pero mi mente no es tan fuerte como los recuerdos. Se acabaron las noches sin pesadillas, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Giro la cabeza con pesadez hacia atrás y veo la silueta de un muchacho, flacucho y encorvado. Tomas.

Giro los ojos volteando con Jason – ¿Admirador secreto? – me pregunta

– ¡Que va! – Exclamo – Solo es un empleado de la panadería que no sé qué se trae –

Jason sonríe y se pone de pie – Voy a avisar que voy a estar contigo – dice.

Le digo que si y él se va con los demás.

Espero mi inminente encuentro con Tomas, pero la esperanza de que no se acerque no se va, que no venga, que no venga, que no venga.

Pero la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado.

– ¡Katniss! – exclama acercándose a mi

_Joder _–

No respondo y no volteo a verlo, definitivamente no estoy de humor para hablar de nuevo con Tomas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta preocupado

Yo no respondo ya que la obviedad de la respuesta lo hace quedar como tonto.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta

_¿Podría ser más estúpido? _– me pregunto y no respondo

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunta de nuevo

– Estoy bien, Tomas, no te preocupes – respondo tajantemente

– Enserio – continua – ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –

Tengo que apretar los labios y la mandíbula para no soltar una risotada. La pura imagen de Tomas intentando cargarme me mata de risa.

Yo sacudo la cabeza y antes de que pueda volver a decir una tontería Jason llega corriendo – Ya esta – me dice, asiento y me armo de valor para impulsarme hacia adelante pero este me detiene – ¿Qué te pasa? A ver – exclama con quizá un poco de fastidio en su voz.

– ¿La vas a llevar a su casa? – pregunta Tomas con el tono inseguro apoderándose de él

– ¿Qué es lo que parece, niño? – responde Jason realmente fastidiado

Pasa su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me aferro a su cuello como lo hago con Peeta. Me levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y empezamos nuestro camino a la Aldea con Tomas siguiéndonos como un perro callejero.

– Me desespera ese muchacho – susurra Jason

Yo suelto una risita de complicidad y sacudo la cabeza. Siento las miradas de todos clavándose en nosotros, y ¿cómo no? Peeta se fue hoy y yo en los brazos y pescada del cuello de un muchacho nuevo. Creo que nunca dejaré de ser la comidilla del Distrito.

Llegamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores y el paso de Jason y Tomas disminuye notablemente, puedo ver en su rostro la admiración, la boca abierta y la mirada perdida y maravillada.

Nadie en el Distrito, a excepción de nosotros claro, había entrado en la Aldea, estuvo en discusión asignarle una casa a cada tres familias pero ningún habitante quiso tener nada que ver con esas casonas debido a lo que representaban.

– ¿Cuál? – pregunta Jason sin dejar de recorrer las mansiones con detenimiento.

– Esa – señalo

Avanzamos hasta ella – Hey, niño, sirve de algo y abre la puerta – dice.

Le di la llave y al entrar pude notar una exclamación de sorpresa proveniente de Jason, sus ojos desorbitados examinan con detenimiento y admiración el interior de mi casa al cual yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

– ¡Wow! ¿Todo para ti? Que desperdicio – dice Jason

– Cállate y llévame allá arriba –

– ¡Oh Katniss! Sé que soy hermoso pero jamás pensé que quisieras llevarme tan pronto a tu habitación –

Suelto una risotada y le pego en la mejilla suavemente y con él rabillo del ojo puedo ver el rubor en la cara de Tomas. Jason sube las escaleras conmigo en brazos seguido por Tomas, me coloca en la cama y dice – Estas hecha un desastre –

– Así me siento – respondo

– Pero te dije… –

– Ya se, ya se, mejor alcánzame un trapo – interrumpo

– No, voy a traer a un doctor o mejor una doctora para que te ayude a bañarte –

– No necesito un doctor, estoy bien, creo que ya puedo ponerme de pie, solo fue el golpe – digo. Al momento de tratar de apoyar el pie, Jason grita – ¡No! – pero se ve inundado por mi grito de dolor.

– ¡Katniss! no se te rompió el tobillo, se…te salió– dice Jason con las palabras ahogadas en preocupación y dolor.

Mi corazón empieza a salir de mi pecho, en algún momento me va a explotar. Mis ojos se desorbitan. ¿Cómo se me va a salir el tobillo? Me da miedo mirar, pero aun así lo hago.

Un rio de sangre mancha mis colchas, tengo el pantalón levantado hasta la rodilla pero toda mi pantorrilla esta manchada de sangre. El estomago se me revuelve ante esta imagen, ver mi propia sangre me da mas miedo que verla en otra persona. Una pinta fina y redonda y blanca se asoma por entre la sangre. Siento nublada la vista y me agarro la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos hice?

– ¡Oh, dios! – susurro

– Te dije que no miraras – responde Jason, lo fulmino con la mirada pero no puedo concentrarme en sostenerla con esa imagen de mi tobillo en la cabeza.

– Tengo que ir por un médico – dice girándose

– ¡No! estoy bien, mejor llama a Sae – objeto

– ¡Katniss, por dios! ¡Se te salió el jodido hueso y no quieres que llame a un médico! ¿Sabes qué? Me importa un comino lo que quieras, no quiero que mueras desangrada –

Me quedo mirándolo en silencio, aterrada ante la palabra "desangrada". Ver a un médico es lo que menos quiero en esta vida, pero sé que Peeta se enojará mucho si se entera de esto y decepcionarlo va antes que ver a un doctor en mi lista de cosas por no hacer. Me siento débil ante la idea de no poder curarme yo misma, nunca lo hice, pero nadie aparte de mi madre o…, nunca nadie más lo hizo.

Pensarlo me hace daño, haber ignorado a Jason es un error totalmente fatal y si no muero desangrada, las pesadillas me comerán viva. Estoy segura de eso, y lo odio. Odio a Jason por no haberme gritado antes y me odio por ser tan estúpida.

– No te…no – digo tirando a la basura todo intento por ser fuerte y volviendo a ser débil, le digo – no te vayas…

Me mira con gesto duro pero preocupado – Hey tú, pequeña carpa, ¿puedes correr? – pregunta duramente a Tomas.

Él se sobresalta y dice a duras penas – No soy muy rápido –

Jason suelta un bufido – Bueno, yo voy por un médico, ¿crees que puedas cuidarla? – pregunta

Su pregunta me hizo sentir aun más estúpida, me volvió débil ante los ojos de Tomas, pero inmovilizada en la cama con un rio de sangre no puedo objetar nada.

– Si, si puedo – responde con un poco más valor en sus ojos.

– Bien, ya vuelvo – dice y se da la vuelta.

– ¡No tardes! – grito invadida por el dolor aferrándome a las sabanas y sacando las palabras del estómago.

Hay dos razones por las cuales no quiero que Jason tarde. Primera, no puedo aguantar el dolor; segunda, no quiero estar sola con Tomas. No es que tenga algo en contra de él, pero este momento su presencia mi irrita. Es como un perro callejero que te sigue a todas partes, al principio es lastimoso, luego irritante.

Tomas es un perro callejero.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo pero mi dolor le quita importancia a la situación. ¿Cómo pude meterme en esto? Peeta me deja por unas horas y termino con un hueso de fuera, literalmente. No puedo completar las palabras en mi cabeza, siento un dolor punzante en el tobillo, más que otras veces que me roto una pierna por caer de algún árbol. No, ahora se me salió el hueso, tengo la piel y el musculo desgarrados. Me aferro a las sabanas tratando de no llorar, el dolor sube por mi pierna, por mi espalda y desemboca en mi cabeza y estómago. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea "Mátenme, por que si no Peeta lo hará" ¿Cómo es posible? Me odio por ser tan idiota. Los dientes me duelen por tanto apretarlos, los puños se me están poniendo amarillos, no puedo con el dolor, ¿Por qué no simplemente me desmayo? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no hace nada para contrarrestarlo? Ya no puedo aguantar más, las lágrimas corren desenfrenadamente por mis mejillas y ya no las puedo contener.

– ¿Katniss, eeh…–tartamudea – qué te puedo traer?

Ruedo los ojos y lo miro con frialdad. – Un trapo, me esta saliendo toda la sangre de la pierna y la cabeza–

– Esta bien – responde y se mete en el baño.

_Diablos _– pienso. En mi baño hay ropa de Peeta en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Pero de todos modos me da igual.

– Pónmela en la pierna, rápido – le ordeno cuando regresa con tres secadores.

Él lo hace y suelto un grito desgarrador que hace que Tomas se retire

–¡No te quites! ¡Has presión, me estoy desangrando! – le grito salvajemente

Él no responde nada y vuelve a su labor. Pobre, pero nunca le dije que me siguiera.

¿Dónde esta Jason? Cada segundo se alarga infinitamente y en cada minuto pierdo más y más sangre. Así es como voy a morir. En mi casa, con un muchacho que no supo contener una hemorragia, sin Peeta. Peeta, si tan solo pudiera escuchar su voz sabría que todo va a estar bien, me haría la fuerte aunque sea solo para aparentar. Quiero que este junto a mi para poder fingir que soy fuerte y que no se preocupe y cuando me abrace poder derretirme débilmente en sus brazos. Peeta…cuanto te amo.

Veo su sonrisa muy a lo lejos en mi cabeza. Mi cabeza es infinita, se aleja cada vez más y yo lucho por seguirla. El sueño se apodera poco a poco de mí, seguido por un miedo incesante al que no puedo responder.

– No dejes que me quede dormida, dime algo – digo con un hilo de voz

– Eeeh, si – tartamudea – Un día estaba en la cocina, el señor Mellark no estaba – Sr. Mellark, amo cuando le dicen así – y pues, Jimmy se distrajo por coquetearle a una chica y su pan se quemó – dijo

_Enserio? _– me pregunto a mi misma decepcionada

– Cuéntame otra cosa –

– No sé que más –

Suelto un bufido – ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

Él se sorprende y tartamudea – 15, pronto cumpliré los 16 –

– Es un niño – pienso. Pero al ver su cara enrojecida me doy cuenta de que lo susurre.

– ¿Con quien vives? – pregunto

– Con mi madre –

Nos quedamos en silencio porque no sé que más preguntarle.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –

El duda unos segundos – No lo sé – responde – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo yo? –

– Depende – digo fríamente

– ¿De qué? –

– De qué me vas a preguntar –

– De Jason –

– Pregunta – respondo

– ¿Cómo lo conociste? –

Lo miro fijamente tratando de recordar. Recuerdo ese preciso instante en que lo conocí. Fue el año pasado, en verano como ahora. Peeta aún no estaba completamente cuerdo, pasábamos el tiempo juntos, pero no "juntos" en ese aspecto; perfeccionábamos "El libro" como solemos llamarlo. Usábamos el juego de "Real y no real" pero no en broma como ahora lo hacemos.

Fue en la mañana cuando salí a revisar las trapas que había puesto el día anterior. Una estaba alterada, cortaron la soga y se llevaron la presa, cosa que me molesto muchísimo. Cuando fui al Quemador, que aún no estaba completamente reconstruido pero ya empezaba a dar signos de avance, vi a un muchacho alto, delgado y de cabello oscuro ondulado, pero lo que me atrajo de él no fue su cara, fue que en la mano sujetaba mi presa. Tenía en el cuello marcas de asfixia, como las que yo llevaba.

– Robaste mi ardilla – exclamé a sus espaldas observándolo con ojos de fiera.

Él se dio la vuelta y dijo – Miren lo que tenemos aquí, la chica de fuego –

Su expresión y el hecho de que dijera "La chica de fuego" me hizo reír, cosa que nunca pasaba en esas épocas.

– Esa es mi ardilla – insistí

– No ve tu nombre escrito en ella – dijo

– Tiene el nombre en las marcas del cuello –

Nos quedamos en silencio sin quitar la mirada del otro.

– ¿Es tan mal que venda una de tus ardillas para ganar un poco de dinero? – dijo él.

Eso tiro mi argumento al suelo. Me di cuenta de cuan obstinada había sido. Tenía dinero por montones y aun así peleaba por una simple ardilla.

Me di la vuelta, puse las ardillas en una mesa y me fui.

Lo esperé en la entrada, quería pedirle perdón por más que me diera vergüenza, pero ese día no lo volví a ver. Le digo a Tomas que robo una de mis ardillas y eso fue todo.

Oigo las pisadas provenientes de la escalera y corazón da un vuelco de alivio.

– ¡Katniss, traje a la doctora! – dice entrando a la habitación. Lo sigue una mujer de unos 30 y algo, con un maletín grande y ojos desorbitados.

– Quítate muchacho – ordena Jason. Tomas lo hace.

– ¡No puede ser! – dice la mujer tirándose en la cama y escarbando en su maletín.

– ¿Es muy grave? – pregunto con un hilo de voz

– Es una fractura expuesta – dice poniendo gasas en la herida – claro que es grave.

Mi cara se descompone, por el dolor y la preocupación.

– A ver, tengo que quitarte el pantalón – dice y empieza a tirar de el.

Mi cara se sonroja y volteo a mirar a Jason. – Ya nos vamos – avisa él.

– No, necesito que me ayuden a cargarla, si no te limpio esto, se te va a infectar –

¿En que me metí?

Volteo de nuevo a ver a Jason y el me mira preocupado, señalo con los ojos a Tomas deseando que entienda mi indirecta. Que Jason me vea en ropa interior es una cosa pero Tomas…

– Sal de aquí, muchacho – ordena. Él lo mira con ojos de perrito triste y sale de la habitación.

Me empiezo a quitar el pantalón entre gritos de dolor. La doctora se deshace de mis botines y calcetas.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – pregunta la doctora.

– Me caí – respondo en un susurro

– ¿De donde? – pregunta preocupada

– Su pie se atoró en unos escombros y se dobló – contesta Jason

La doctora se rasca la nuca y se me te al baño. Escucho la llave girar y el agua correr por la tina. La mujer regresa.

– ¿Qué me va a pasar? – pregunto sin preocuparme que tan temblorosa se oye mi voz.

– Llévala a la tina – ordena la doctora.

Jason me carga como la vez anterior, me lleva al baño y me deposita delicadamente en la tina. Cuando en agua choca con mi piel, dejo escapar un grito desgarrador que inunda el baño y una cara torcida aparece en Jason. La doctora aparece y se arrodilla frente a la tina. Toma mi tobillo roto y cuidadosamente lo pone en el borde para que no le caiga el agua, cosa que agradezco profundamente. De su maletín que esta junto a ella, saca más gasas y empieza a limpiar la herida. Aprieto los puños y los dientes lo más que puedo para no soltar otro grito, pero cada vez que pasa el pedazo de tela sobre mi herida una oleada de dolor recorre mi espina dorsal y me atormenta hasta el último hueso. Cada rozadura es un martirio, cada movimiento es una tortura enorme.

– Katniss, piensa en cosas bonitas –

Volteo a ver a Jason y este pone una cara descompuesta al verme. Apuesto a que mi pánico es mas que evidente.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto a la doctora con la voz temblorosa.

Jason se arrodilla junto a mi y se aferra a mi mano tratando de darme consuelo.

La doctora me mira fijamente y con el sudor cubriendo su frente dice – Por que ahora voy a acomodarte el hueso–

_Esa Katniss es toda una loquilla…xD pobre. Se vuelve loquita sin Peeta :3 _

_Comenten que les pareció el cap. si se lo esperaban o no, que piensa de su boda, de Jason :3 bla bla bla…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios :3 _

_Jaula Jaula Jaula…ok no .-._


	8. Una amistad de niños

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy tributes! Ya no me tarde tanto :3 ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, mucho rollo, sigamos con el tormento de Katniss xD disfruten el capitulo. _

**Capitulo 8 "Una amistad de niños"**

– ¿Estas lista? – pregunta la doctora

– No – respondo

– Ni que hacerle –

Me aferro a la mano de Jason y a la toalla que sostengo con la otra mano.

– Tranquila Katniss, me vas a romper a mi la mano – dice Jason tratando de sonar calmado pero en el fondo se que él también tiene pánico. Nuestras manos tiemblan juntas, sudorosas y sujetas.

– Bueno, voy a moverlo poco a poco hasta que entre lo suficiente –

Suena fácil, pero el simple hecho de que me limpie mi herida con un trapo me revuelve las tripas, siento como si mordieran mi espina dorsal y me cortaran uno a uno los nervios sin piedad.

– Bien – dice la doctora. Con los guantes ya puestos coloca sus manos alrededor de mi pie.

– Piensa en el sexy Peeta –

Volteo a mirar a Jason que a duras penas tiene una media sonrisa en la cara. Los nervios me comen viva. Aprieto más su mano, entonces la doctora comienza a empujar mi hueso. Jamás he experimentado un dolor semejante, es como si taladraran mi cabeza, como si quebraran uno a uno mis dedos, las lágrimas empiezan a rodear mis mejillas, Jason me sujeta de los hombros. Mis gritos envenenan el aire y me dejan sin aliento con un ardor quebrado y rasposo en la garganta.

– Ya casi, Katniss, tranquila, estoy aquí – dice, creo yo Jason pero su voz tan solo es un zumbido lejano. Abro los ojos y todo esta borroso, en blanco y negro, no veo a nadie, solo sombras y bultos. No puedo aguantar más. Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer al vacío.

Me despierta la fresca brisa de la ventana abierta. Poco a poco abro los ojos, es de noche y mis ojos tardan en adaptarse por completo. Me siento en la cama y miro a mi alrededor. No hay nadie, a puesto a que se fueron cuando terminaron. Estoy sumamente agradecida con mi cerebro por haberme desmayado, el dolor era tan insoportable que tan solo de pensar me duele el estómago.

¿Ahora que hago? – pienso. Mi tobillo esta roto y estoy aquí sola en la cama y para rematar mi mala suerte, tengo hambre. No se que hacer, todo esta silencioso sin ninguna luz proveniente de abajo o alguna habitación cercana. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? El sueño se esfumo rápidamente cuando pensé en volver a dormir. No quiero dormir, no quiero volver a acostarme, tengo miedo, miedo de las pesadillas y el dolor. ¿Qué hará Peeta en este momento? Añoro que piense en mí. Quiero que me necesite por que yo lo necesito a él.

Suelto un suspiro y hecho la cabeza para atrás, entonces alguien sube por las escaleras

No estoy sola.

Peeta…

Este pensamiento rápido se desvanece dejándome nuevamente con la duda y tristeza. No se qué hacer y no tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser, si es la doctora cuyo nombre no sé que después de todo no se fue, o es Jason, o para que mi día se termine sea Tomas el que sube. Voy a gritar, después de todo nadie nunca entra a la Aldea así que debe ser alguien conocido. – ¿Quién es? – hago una pausa pero nadie responde – ¿Quién es? – vuelvo a gritar.

Los pasos se acercan más y más y por alguna extraña razón me siento nerviosa, como si esta no fuera mi casa, como si fuera una cría desprotegida, y eso soy ahora, una inútil con una pierna rota.

– ¿Quién es? – grito. Espero que los nervios no se reflejen en mi voz.

– ¡Deja de gritar! – responde – soy yo –

Esa voz inconfundible, parecida a la de alguien más, pero menos grave y con un tono mas despreocupado y grosero. Llega a la habitación y me mira molesto, suelto un suspiro de alivio y me relajo. Es como la sensación que tenía cuando miraba a _alguien_ en el bosque, no sabía lo que pasaría en un futuro y eso no me preocupaba, así es ahora con él, no importa lo que diga o haga, me siento a gusto, es como ser yo misma, pero más graciosa y relajada. Me hace sentir como si nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado, como si fuéramos dos niños que después de la escuela pasan la tarde riendo y jugando hasta que llega la hora de volver a casa. Así me siento cuando estoy con él.

Le doy media sonrisa y levanto las cejas – Jason, que bueno que eres tú –

– ¿Quién más iba a ser? – pregunta con un tono fastidiado. Entra en la habitación y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

– Que actitud la tuya, la que se rompió la pierna soy yo, yo debería de estar molesta – respondo, sorprendentemente no estoy enojada, adolorida y cansada, pero no molesta. Quizá, solo tengo miedo.

– ¡Si! pero ¿viste como me dejaste las manos? – pregunta exaltado

– No – respondo

Él se pone de pie y camina hacia el interruptor. Prende la luz e instintivamente me cubro los ojos con las manos. Poco a poco las voy quitando y trato de acostumbrarme a la luz. Se para frente a mí, con los brazos extendidos enseñándomelos. Un gesto torcido surca mi rostro, tiene los brazos llenos de moretones, en especial un moretón que tiene la forma de una mano en su muñeca derecha.

– ¿Yo hice eso? – balbuceo

– No, fue mi novia ayer en la noche – dice con sarcasmo – ¡Claro que fuiste tú! Tienes muchísima fuerza –

Una culpabilidad me embarga y un gran "Lo siento" se acumula en mi garganta, y sin poder aguantarme lo digo – Perdón –

– Esta bien – responde Jason sentándose a mis pies de nuevo – ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunta con un tono animado que me sorprende.

– Me comería hasta a un perro salvaje – contesto

– Que bueno, porque eso cenaremos – responde. No es de mis comidas favoritas, la carne es dura y correosa, claro que si Sae la prepara puede llegar a no ser tan mala y con el hambre que tengo no le hago el feo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, debería preguntarle sobre mi pierna, qué dijo la doctora, cuando sanará, pero mejor decido preguntarle una estupidez.

– No ha llamado…–

– ¿Peeta? No – me interrumpe. Toda mi esperanza se fue al caño. Esperaba que en el tren se pudiera hablar por teléfono pero eso sería demasiado bueno. – Creo que deberías preocuparte por cosas más relevantes – dice Jason con todo de superioridad.

No le respondo así que él continua – La doctora dijo que tu tobillo no estaba tan mal, pero que sería preferible que te tomarán algunas _radio…radiogla_…radiografías – tartamudea.

– ¿Qué? –

– Si, dijo que eran como fotografías de tus huesos – dice y levanta los hombros – dicen que va a haber de esas cosas aquí en el 12, pero después –

– Y ¿cómo me las van a tomar? – pregunto preocupada ante la idea. ¿Cómo van a tomar fotografías de mis huesos? Las cosas que hubieran sido más fáciles e indoloras si tiempo atrás hubiéramos tenido una de esas cosas. Hubiera sido genial. Me pregunto si mi madre sabrá acerca de esas cosas, supongo que la idea le emocionaría.

Mi madre.

Un impulso por levantarme recorre mis venas pero se suprime al voltear a ver mi tobillo gruesamente forrado de vendas. Hace meses que no hablo con ella, la última vez que nos telefoneamos, hablamos de que "El libro" estaba terminado pero en ningún momento mencione que tenía algo con Peeta. Nunca. Claro que no era hasta hace unos meses atrás de eso que yo dije "Real". ¿Cómo le diré?

"Mamá, me voy a casar con Peeta"

Supongo que reaccionará de la misma manera en que supongo que reaccionó cuando se entero de que estaba "embarazada"

Sacudo la cabeza intentando disipar mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué tienes? –

Lo miro confundida – ¿Qué? –

– ¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza? –

– Porque – respondo pero hago una pausa y suelto un suspiro – olvídalo

– Bueno, vamos abajo, la cena esta lista – dice y se pone de pie.

– ¿Cómo diablos quieres que baje? – pregunto un poco irritada

– Así – dice y como si fuera costumbre pasa su brazo por debajo de mis piernas pero yo inmediatamente lo rechazo empujándolo – ¿Qué? – pregunta confundido

El rubor aparece en mis mejillas. No llevo pantalón. ¿Qué hago? No puedo ponerme de pie.

– Aaam, eeh cierra los ojos – le digo nerviosa

– ¿Para qué? –

– ¡Ciérralos! – ordeno. Él instantáneamente se lleva las manos a los ojos.

¿Qué voy a hacer? – pienso.

Ni modo. Me trago toda mi vergüenza y le digo – Mejor, ábrelos – él lo hace – Mira en ese cajón – digo señalando el buro donde guardo mi ropa y las pijamas de Peeta – hay un short, dámelo –

Él duda unos segundos, pensando en una manera para evitar hacer eso, pero al cabo de que se da cuenta de que no hay opción se dirige al buro.

– ¿Aquí? – pregunta señalando el cajón

– Si, es un short verde oliva – digo con toda la pena que hay dentro de mí.

Él le rehúye pero después de soltar un suspiro abre de golpe el cajón. Aguarda unos segundos como si le fueran a saltar víboras del cajón y luego mete la mano. Mi cara esta roja como un tomate. Un cajón de ropa es un cajón de ropa, tengo dos, uno donde guardo mis camisas y playeras y uno que otro pantaloncillo, otro para guardar mi ropa interior…el short verde esta en el segundo.

Jason suelta un suspiro – ¡Aquí esta! – anuncia triunfante y cierra rápidamente el cajón. Me lo lanza en la cama y sale apurado de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Me extiendo hacia el y agarrando valor, meto un pie en el, luego con muchísimo cuidado, sostengo mi tobillo y lo paso lentamente al interior del hueco. Creo que las vendas me cortan la circulación ya que no siento el pie. Subo el short lentamente por mis muslos y lo abrocho con el cierre y un botón.

– ¡Jason! – grito recogiéndome el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Él entra de golpe y se queda parado rascándose la cabeza.

Extiendo los brazos hacia él y en tono infantil le digo – Cárgame –

Él rueda los ojos y repite la acción de hace un momento. Bajamos las escaleras, yo en sus brazos y él mirando por un lado mio los escalones.

Todo tranquilo cuando de repente suelta una de sus bromas que me hacen reír y a la vez me hacen sentir incomoda – No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que me hiciste husmear en tu ropa interior –

Cuando voy a replicarle me deja caer en el sillón de golpe haciéndome gruñir.

– ¡Ten más cuidado! – le grito mientras se aleja a la cocina. En un santiamén regresa con un cuenco grande de sopa.

– Sae trajo esto, y dijo que mañana vendría a ayudarme a cuidarte – dice

Tomo mi ración y la engullo como si la vida se me fuera en eso.

Me mantengo en silencio atragantándome de sopa, y como él no tiene tanta urgencia como yo, no tarda en empezar la conversación – ¡Ah si! Dijo la doctora que traería uno de esos aparatos, de ser posible mañana llegaría y cuando este segura de que tu hueso esta en la posición correcta, lo tratará como una quebradura normal, pero dijo que tenías que tener extremo cuidado para evitar que se infecte la herida, sino te lo cortarán – dice.

Un hilo de añoranza y tristeza me recorre. Recuerdo la sensación de la pierna artificial de Peeta enterrada entre las mías, el frio que colisiona con el calor de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Lo que daría por sentirlo en este momento. Pero no esta aquí y no volverá sino dentro de unas noches, esta en el Capitolio sin mí y yo estoy en el Distrito 12, sin él.

Tengo miedo.

– Hey ¿estas ahí? – dice Jason interrumpiendo mis sesión de recuerdos depresivos.

– Si – respondo medio ida

– Oye, y ¿a dónde fue tu novio? –

Volteo a mirarlo tratando de reaccionar rápido. No se que responder, nadie debe enterarse antes de tiempo que vamos a casarnos. No le voy a decir que fue a comprarme un anillo de bodas. No quiero que nadie del Distrito se entere antes de tiempo. Nadie, incluyendo a Jason. Sería un riesgo muy grande que alguien le dijera a Plutach que vamos a casarnos, tendría cámaras por doquier, gente husmeando en mi vida, en nuestra vida. Volverían los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12.

Debo responder rápido a su pregunta. ¿A dónde se supone que fue Peeta con Haymitch? Haymitch, él puede ser una salida. Piensa Katniss, piensa.

Respondo lo primero que se me viene mente sin siquiera importarme si es creíble o no – Fue con Haymitch a no se donde a visitar a…un amigo, creo –

Jason tuerce la boca y sigue comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención a mi respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos? –

– Sabes que lo de viajar no me gusta mucho – respondo. Y es verdad, nunca voy a salir de este Distrito. Nunca. – Aparte quería quedarme para molestarte – añado y le guiño un ojo intentando alejar la preocupación.

Él solo sonríe contento con mis respuestas sencillas, dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado. Comemos dos cuencos de sopa cada uno, sin pena alguna me recuesto en el sillón y él se tira sobándose la barriga en otro sofá.

– Tengo mucho sueño – dice en un suspiro

– Yo no – respondo.

– ¿Cómo vas a tener si te dormiste por 3 horas? –

Suelto una risita burlona. Sueño. La palabra me aterra. No quiero dormir, ni siquiera recostarme en la cama, siento como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas que queman mi espalda y me rostizan viva. Siento un terrible miedo surgiendo de mi estómago que recorre mis pulmones y me impide respirar, como un gas tóxico. Como si fuera una niñita asustada que acaba de escuchar una historia de fantasmas antes de ir a dormir. La única diferencia es que los fantasmas me llaman por mi nombre. Katniss. Aprieto la mandíbula para no romper a llorar ahí mismo, me siento tan débil, tan desprotegida sin Peeta. Pensé en como sobrevivir los días, pero la noche…simplemente no veo como mantenerme viva. No durmiendo, por los días que Peeta no este aquí no voy a dormir. Estoy segura, por mi bien.

Tengo miedo a pasar las noches sola, tengo miedo de no estar con Peeta, aunque sea por unos días, es solo que, lo extraño tanto, lo necesito demasiado, necesito que sobe el monte de mi mano y me de besos en el cuello susurrando que me ama. Te necesito más que a nada en este mundo, amor.

– ¿Si lo extrañas tanto porque no lo llamas? – pregunta.

– ¿Cómo…–

– Eres un libro abierto, Katdeen –

¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me diga Katdeen? El estúpido sobre-nombre surgió cuando bromeábamos en el bosque. No recuerdo muy bien por qué pero de repente dijo "Si juntas tus nombres, se forma "Katdeen y es gracioso". De ahí en fuera no recuerdo más.

– No me digas "Katdeen" suena a nombre de postre –

– ¿Tienes algún problema con los postres? –

– Solo cuando llamas a un postre con mi nombre –

– Uy, que delicada – dice con un tono burlón. Quiero sonreír pero mis labios no se mueven ni un milímetro. Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos mirando al techo, sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos.

– Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, Jason – suelto de repente.

Él me mira sorprendido y dice con su característico humor pero en el fondo, sé que habla en serio – No hay de que, nena, sé que tú lo harías por mi porque me amas –

Suelto una risita – Si – respondo y me cubro el rostro con mi antebrazo protegiéndome de la luz.

– Yo también lo hago – admite Jason.

El silencio nos alcanza de nuevo. Acaba de admitir que me quiere, que me ama y no podría sentirme menos apenada. Sé en que sentido lo dice, sé lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando lo dice, sé que me ama y yo lo amo a él. Es mi mejor amigo.

– Lo siento – me disculpo

– ¿Por hacerme pasar por todo esto? Ni lo menciones – dice y suelto un suspiro de alivio – luego te haré pagar – Ahí esta, el Jason que conozco, nunca cambiará.

– Ya lo estoy pagando – aseguro.

El silencio va y viene.

– Bueno, creo que me estoy quedando dormido – dice repentinamente – ¿me puedo quedar aquí? –

– ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente confundida

– Porque mi "casa" es un asco y voy a compararla con tu mansión y me voy a deprimir y lloraré toda la noche –

– Wow, que explicación – digo sarcásticamente

– No, es que le debo dinero a mi casera, siempre que me ve me persigue con un palote y a de estar esperándome afuera de mi puerta – me explica. Una ola de culpabilidad me inunda y ahoga. Lo egoísta no se me ha pasado, primero descuido a Haymitch, quién es como un padre para mí aunque me cueste decirlo y ahora me entero de que Jason muy apenas tiene dinero para poder dormir bajo un techo. ¿A eso le llamaba amistad? Que asco de persona soy. Ojala alguien me pateara el tobillo.

– No…no tenía ni idea – susurro apenada

– No te preocupes, pronto nos darán un poco de dinero en la construcción y podré pagarle a esa vieja bruja –

– No – respondo rápidamente haciendo que Jason se sobresaltara – Te quedarás aquí cuanto tiempo lo necesites –

– Que romántica, Katniss –

– Te estoy hablando en serio, Jason, toma algo de aquí, véndelo o consérvalo, a mi me sobran cosas – digo arrugando la frente

– No quiero que me mantengas –

– No lo haré, simplemente es un préstamo, me lo pagarás cuando puedas –

– No me gusta tener cuentas pendientes con nadie – dice un poco molesto ya

– Ni a mí, tú cuidaras de mí mientras Peeta no este y yo cuidaré de ti –

– No soy Peeta, no trabajo así – responde cortante y enojado. Eso me enfado enormemente – ¡Me importa un comino tu jodida forma de trabajar, así será y ya! –

Vuelve el silencio. Me mira con ojos encendidos por el enojo, sé que si no fuera mujer me golpearía en la cara hasta noquearme, y si yo pudiera caminar también o haría. Mi sangre hierve por el enojo, a pesar de todo, yo sigo siendo la misma, cualquier favor sigue siendo una carga y estorbo. Jason cuida de mí, tengo que agradecérselo de algún modo. Y eso no es lo que me enfada, es el hecho de que vea mi pago como un favor, principalmente lo hago porque no quiero que ande peregrinando de casa en casa con las tripas vacías, después lo hago porque quiero estar a mano con él. ¿Por qué no lo ve? Es tan ciego y testarudo. Tan primitivo. Me recuerda a mí y lo odio.

– Ya me voy – dice y se levanta de un salto al que yo respondo sentándome.

No sé que decir, de nuevo mi gran bocota hace enojar y aleja a quien necesito. Necesito…necesito no estar sola, con quien sea, pero no quiero estar sola.

– Jason, no te vayas – digo en un susurro apenado –– por favor –

El voltea mirarme sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Luego se ablanda como si entendiera perfectamente que siento. Ahora solo quiero ir a la cama y llorar.

– Perdón – dice él y agacha la cabeza rehuyendo mi mirada, se sienta junto a mí y me observa detenidamente.

Lo miro y veo la pena asentada en su rostro culpable, y verlo así solo me hace sentir peor. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así de sensible? Jamás fui una persona emotiva pero ahora sin Peeta todo lo siento al doble, enojo, culpa, tristeza. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder vivir sin él? Me molesta el hecho de ser tan dependiente, no puedo durar ni un día sin salir dañada. He aquí el claro ejemplo. Se fue en la hoy en la mañana y ahora estoy postrada en un sillón con un hueso roto peleando con mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Peeta ¿Qué me pasa? Sin ti, desaparezco yo. Me duele el tobillo. Tengo sueño y estoy asustada.

Estoy sensible, me siento débil, desprotegida, tengo miedo, me rompí un tobillo y tengo sueño, pero mi miedo vence a todo. No pienso dormir, ni el llanto ni las pesadillas me lo permitirán.

– Me duele mucho el pie – digo sin poder contener la lágrima rebelde que escapa de mis ojos.

– Lo sé, Katniss – dice y pone su mano pesada en mi rodilla – Vamos, te llevo arriba–

– ¡No! – exclamo con un temblor incontrolable en mi voz

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunta Jason preocupado y con la voz también temblona

– Dormiré en el sillón – digo y antes de que reniegue continuo – es que no tengo mucho sueño y mejor me quedo a ver televisión –

– No Katniss, ¿Cómo diablos vas a dormir en el sillón? Tienes que tener una postura perfecta para que tu hueso no se mueva –

– Estoy bien aquí, Jason, enserio – insisto

– Ya Katniss, dije que no –

Antes de que pudiera gritarle o meterle una cachetada me levanto en brazos en la forma en que Peeta lo hacía y luego dirigía sus labios a los míos. Lo maldigo de muchas maneras posibles pero al final veo como su cara no cambia de expresión me doy por vencida. Me vuelve a colocar sobre la cama y me ayuda a arroparme torpemente – Ya me voy, nos vemos en la mañana – dice y se encamina a la puerta.

– ¡No! ¿No te vas a quedar a dormir aquí? – le pregunto tratando de disimular mi preocupación.

Quiero tener a Jason cerca mio y me avergüenzo de ello.

– No, nena, voy a ver si encuentro a Stephen y si su mama no lo golpea si me quedo en su casa – dice con su tono humorístico volviendo a él

– Pero…y ¿Qué tal si se incendia mi casa? – digo – moriría quemada por tu culpa –

– ¿Por qué te quemarías? ¿No eres la chica fogata? – pregunta con una mirada burlona.

Ruedo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua – Bueno, como quieras – le digo resignada dispuesta a salvar la poquita dignidad que me queda.

Se acerca a mí y con una mirada de superioridad y su tono burlón retórico me pregunta – ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, no es así? –

No le respondo, basta de jueguitos tontos, tengo sueño y me duele el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Como si clavaran lentamente un cuchillo tras otro y los sacaran y los volverían a empuñar. En la rodilla siento como apretones acompañados por descargas eléctricas. No de las que sentía con Peeta, no. Descargas dolorosas e incesantes.

– ¿Dónde me puedo quedar? ¿En el cuarto de enfrente? –

– ¡No! – grito sobresaltada y sufriendo de un dolor cortante en la garganta por ese último grito – No entres a ese cuarto, para nada – le advierto

Él mira que hablo enserio y lo que le digo no es broma. Esa habitación no se abre ni se abrirá dentro de mucho, quizá nunca se abra. Nunca volveré a entrar a esa habitación. Esa habitación que ahora se encuentra fría, desolada y cubierta de polvo donde el único que entra es el único que no entiende que ella ya no esta y que nunca estará. Que Prim ya no volverá. Y lo compadezco, pobre Buttercup, el estúpido gato aun no entiende que ella esta muerta.

– Agarra el de a lado si quieres – digo con la voz quebrada volteando hacía la ventana ocultando mi rostro enrojecido y pálido a la vez.

– Esta bien – responde Jason en un susurro arrepentido – buenas noches, Kat – dice y sin siquiera sospecharlo, sujeta mi barbilla y la jala hacia él plantándome un beso en la mejilla casi en el mentón como diciéndome "Estoy aquí, no soy Peeta, pero estoy aquí" Tan pronto como apaga las luces sin cerrar la puerta para que mis gritos de dolor lo despierten fácilmente si ocurre algo me volteo en dirección opuesta a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana. Observo la luna resplandeciente, brilla con esplendor y regocijo, como si todo estuviera bien. Peeta. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Espero que este pensando en mí tanto como yo pienso en él. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? Mis palabras se quiebran al intentar decirlas en mi mente, se quiebran y rompo a llorar ahogando cada sollozo lo más que puedo y tomando bocanadas de aire silenciosas a pesar de que la presión del pecho crece y crece y aplasta mis pulmones pidiendo mas y mas aire que sin el olor embriagante de Peeta, es aire contaminado, solo el aire, no oxigeno. Peeta es mi oxigeno. ¿Por qué no puede ser una noche normal? ¿Por qué lo necesito tanto? Lo necesito ahora, necesito que acaricie mi cabello besándome delicadamente dibujando mi cuerpo sus dulces caricias que no pasan del cuello y los brazos. No lo quiero, lo necesito, es un hecho. Necesito a Peeta más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más que respirar, más que comer, más que beber, más que tenerlo cerca, necesito amarlo. Me odio a mi misma, me odio sin piedad. Yo soy la que me hago daño, ¿Por qué desafié a Jason en primer lugar? Todo fue por mi culpa, todo hubiera sido más fácil, me embriagaría con azúcar y me dejaría caer en el sueño sin tener pesadillas tan terribles como las que tendré si me quedo dormida. ¿Por qué tengo que recordar todo lo que viví con tan solo una frase o pregunta? La forma en que vienen a mí los recuerdos es dañina y las heridas solo las puede curar Peeta. Las lágrimas saladas entran y rodean mis labios con rapidez. Pronto la respiración se hace más lenta, más pesada. Más difícil. Me están quitando el aire, me están quitando el oxigeno y todos sabemos que sin oxigeno, no hay fuego.

Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y las lágrimas corren y corren empapando mi almohada, recojo las piernas lo más que puedo, intentando conservar mi propio calor corporal antes de que la cama me hunda en el frio que hace sin Peeta a mi lado. Las manos comienzan a temblar, una sujeta a la otra intentando reprimir los espasmos involuntarios pero no lo evita. El sudor cubriendo mi cuello, mi pierna torcida y los brazos contraídos sobre mi pecho, las lágrimas empañando mi vista y difuminando la luna que ahora no es más que un círculo borroso.

El sudor se mezcla con las lágrimas. Soy todo un revoltijo. Pienso de nuevo en Peeta, que fue al Capitolio a comprarme un anillo de bodas. Me aferro a la palabra boda, me aferro a la idea de ser su esposa y entregarme completamente a él. Lo único que me ayuda a calmar un poco mi respiración y las lágrimas no salgan con tanta rapidez. Y sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco el sueño me jala hasta quedarme dormida, por idiota y débil.

Sueño que Jason entra al cuarto de Prim y cuando yo entro lo veo convertirse en un muto lobo y arrancarle un pedazo de cuello a mi hermana. Me acorrala pero de la nada llega Peeta y le entierra un cuchillo en un costado, lo abrazo, le pregunto ¿Me amas, real o no real? Él responde "No real" y me rebanada la garganta.

Despierto gritando como antes, con el sudor en mi frente y cuello. Jason llega corriendo con el pecho desnudo, se queda inerte en la puerta observando como jalo mi cabello con la cabeza entre las manos jadeante del miedo y la respiración entre cortada.

– ¿¡Katniss, qué sucede!? – me pregunta atónito, haciéndome recordar que nunca le conté a nadie de mis pesadillas.

Intento tranquilizarme y hablar, pero la voz no me sale, siento un dolor en la garganta que me quema y me raspa, como si realmente me la hubieran cortado con un cuchillo. Volteo a mi lado solo para convencerme de que Peeta fue al Capitolio para comprarme un anillo de bodas. Peeta fue al Capitolio para comprarme un anillo de bodas. Peeta fue al Capitolio para comprarme un anillo de bodas me repito hasta convencerme. Sin darme cuenta Jason esta a mi lado y jala de uno de mis brazos alterado.

– ¡Katniss, responde! ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta casi gritándomelo a la cara.

– Estoy bien – consigo articular

– No es cierto, estas blanca, completamente translucida –

– Solo…solo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo – susurro

– Te traeré algo con azúcar – dice y yo asiento.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, la boca me sabe a suero. Temo mirar la puerta frente a la mía, es estúpido y me avergüenzo de mi misma al imaginar ese tipo de cosas. Unas cuantas imágenes borrosas y oscuras pueden revolverme el estómago y quitarme el sueño durante semanas. El dolor en el tobillo no se compara con el que siento en el pecho, es como si dejaran caer unos 200 kilos sobre mí, aplastándome los pulmones el peso me rompe las costillas ahogándome en mi propia sangre.

No quiero llorar. No voy a llorar, sé que eso no me ayuda en nada, no me hace sentir mejor simplemente me desgasta más.

– Ten – dice Jason que se sienta a lado mio. No se ni cuando de llego pero me trae un jarrito de chocolate que Peeta hace para sus pasteles. Lo tomo sin responder y engullo dos cucharaditas con resignación.

– ¿Estas bien? – me pregunta preocupado

– Si, solo fue un susto – Mentira. No fue el susto, fue el hecho de que Peeta se fuera al Capitolio y que él mencionara a Rue y a Prim, en el mismo día. Eso es.

– Enserio Katniss, dime en qué te puedo ayudar, por favor –

Reúno valor y lo miro a la cara. Con esos ojos oscuros que brillan a la luz de la luna junto con el sudor que cubre su cara, su cuello y todo su tronco. Es muy delgado, ya lo había visto sin camisa mientras trabajaba en la construcción, pero no estaba tan delgado como ahora, tiene músculos en el abdomen pero aún así sus costillas se notan. Sin duda, ha dejado de comer.

– Cuéntame algo mientras me quedo dormida – le digo. Sé que no conseguiré nada si no duermo, Peeta no regresará simplemente por que deje de dormir. Mejor intentar dormir, mañana me coserán la herida y me pondrán un yeso y andaré con muletas todo el maldito día.

– ¿Cómo que? – me pregunta confundido

– No se, ¿Cómo era tu padre? –

Él me mira con la frente arrugada y las cejas enmarcando su dolor.

– Acuéstate, me voy a recargar en el respaldo – dice Jason haciéndose para atrás. Me acuesto y volteo a ver sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

– A ver – comienza. Sé cuan difícil es hablar para él de su padre, lo sé y lo que no sé es por qué le dije que me hable sobre eso. – No sé, es extraño hablar sobre eso – dice apenado y afligido. Quiere cambiar de tema. – Bueno, platícame algún cuento – le digo – un cuento para dormir –

Él voltea a ver con las cejas enarcadas. ¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto a Jason? Esta sentado nuestra cama, la cama que yo comparto con Peeta, hablándome para que me quede dormida, salvándome de las pesadillas. Y probablemente yo lo estoy salvando de las suyas.

– A ver – empieza – erase una vez un muchacho muy guapo que se llamaba Jason y que todos lo querían, fin –

– Que buena historia – le digo sarcásticamente.

– Ay, pues no sé que contarte – replica

Ruedo los ojos – Inventa algo, rápido –

– Bueno, había una vez…– y así empieza su historia sobre un chico que llego a un pueblo donde todos querían pretender a la princesa pero para eso tenían que pasar una noche en un castillo encantado donde espantaban los fantasmas y criaturas desfiguradas, el muchacho no tuvo miedo a nada de eso y al final se quedo con la princesa. Demasiada fantasía para mí, ¿de donde saca esos cuentos? Siempre me lo pregunto cuando vamos caminando de regreso a la alambrada con el botín en las manos llenas de sangre. Siempre tiene una historia que contar, un cuento para niños guardado en la memoria. Otra razón para hacerme sentir pequeña de nuevo, antes de que mi nombre se sorteara por primera vez.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el cuento? – le pregunto medio adormilada

– Juan sin miedo – responde tranquilo

– ¿Y de donde salió? –

– No se, es un cuento ancestral, demasiado viejo como para que solo los fundadores de Panem lo supieran –

– ¿Los fundadores? – le pregunto picada por la curiosidad

– Eso me dijo mi padre, que se los transmitían de generación en generación – dice y hace una pausa para que vuelva su humor sátiro – luego se lo podrás contar a tu hijo –

– ¿A mi hijo? – le pregunto sobresaltada

– Si, ¿Qué no estas embarazada? – dice y se hecha a reír como loco

– Ja, que gracioso – le digo con el mayor sarcasmo que puedo – ¿No te sabes otra historia mas tranquila? –

– Ay, Katniss que amargada estas – dice resignado – A ver déjame pienso –

– Con eso si me duermo –

Él me da una mirada sorprendida y luego rueda los ojos y sin poder evitarlo me agarro a reír sin parar. Es increíble que una persona que no sea Peeta o Haymitch me haga reír tan fácilmente, quizá por eso nos hicimos amigos desde un principio. Jason tiene algo distinto a las demás personas que me tratan, los demás me ven como el símbolo de la rebelión y me tratan como una vencedora. Él me ve como una persona más y me trata como su mejor amiga con un pasado turbio pero, ¿quién no lo tiene? Jamás olvido la forma en que él dijo "¿Es tan mal que venda una de tus ardillas para ganar un poco de dinero?" Supongo que es cierto que un simple instante pueda cambiar el resto de tu vida. Me alegra que haya robado mi ardilla.

– Mira, en lo alto de una montaña descansaba una flor, la más bella de todas, morada y letalmente hermosa, ¿Por qué letal? – pregunta cuando volteo a verlo incrédula – porque alrededor de ella había cientos y cientos de ramas con espinas mortales que contenían el veneno más mortífero que pudiera existir, todo hombre que sabía acerca de esa flor sufría de un deseo de poseerla, deseaba la vida eterna – dice y hace una pausa dramática. No le entiendo, pero su voz me arrulla – si, la flor otorgaba la vida eterna, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, nadie sabe si existe o no y sí si existía seguramente esta bajo el agua ahora. Pero ¿sabes? todos los hombres terminan…– dice pero su voz se va alejando, se va corriendo y pronto no es mas que un zumbido lejano y sordo. Diablos, me estoy durmiendo. Mi voz misma se va apagando y lucho por articular las palabras en mi mente, pero al final me dejo vencer y lo ultimo que pienso, la última cosa que pienso en el día es en Peeta.

Las pesadillas vienen y van pero cada vez que me despierto veo a Jason acostado en el silloncito frente a mi cama. Con la boca abierta y la cabeza hacia atrás soltando ronquidos sonoros que una que otra vez me espantan pero me producen risa. Lo veo y puedo volver a dormir, quizá no tan tranquilamente, pero si me siento a gusto.

En ciertos momentos él despierta al igual que yo, nuestras miradas se cruzan y ambos sonreímos con complicidad como si fuéramos un par de niños pequeños que se cuidan el uno al otro cuando las pesadillas vienen.

**Final del capitulo 8**

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal les cae Jason? ¿Qué piensan de Katniss? _

_#Confesión: La verdad Jason salió de la nada en mi imaginación, no lo había planeado en ningún momento :P Y la primera frase que use para describirlo en mi mente fue "Una versión alternativa de Gale, más relajado y grosero" Hahaha xD _

_Bueno, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, mentadas de madre, lo que quieran xD _

_Gracias por a los que dejan sus comentarios y me siguen desde un principio, gracias :3 3 Bye, bye ;D _


	9. La cura

_PERDÓN POR TARDARME TAAAAANTO EN ESCRIBIR. Se me atravesó un terrible bloqueo y al final utilice la técnica de Suzanne…escribe todo a la carrera y no especifiques nada :3 _

**Capitulo 9 "La cura" **

- ¡Jamás me dijiste que serían tantas personas! – le grito

– ¡Yo tampoco sabía! –

– ¡Jason! –

– ¿¡Qué!? –

Sus ojos arden en furia, de nuevo veo sus ganas de golpearme. Hay por lo menos 7 personas en mi casa, todos médicos. Van de arriba para abajo, instalando cables y aparatos, buscando entre sus maletines y tomando nota de cada bostezo que suelto. Tengo las uñas enterradas en la cama, con la mandíbula apretada para no maldecirlos cada vez que entran a mi habitación como si fuera su maldito hospital. La doctora cuyo nombre aun no se da las órdenes y dirige todo, como si se tratara del caso más extraño e interesante de su vida. Los hombres y mujeres cuchichean en cada esquina de mi habitación y me lanzan miradas curiosas. Jason esta sentado en la cama junto a mí, recargado en el respaldo y con las manos apretadas. Me abstengo de hablarle, me molesta que no haya detenido a la doctora cuando llego con toda esta gente.

– Ya Katniss, suéltalo, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – dice fastidiado

– ¡Quiero que se larguen de mi casa! – le susurro tratando de no gritarlo con las palabras atropelladas una por otra.

– ¿Los golpeo a todos o qué? –

– Si quieres, ¡pero que se larguen ya! – al final mis intentos por no gritar fracasan.

Las personas voltean a verme curiosos de nuevo. Como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

– Ay, pero que bien jodes Katniss –

Me da igual lo que piensen de mí, esta es mi casa. No soporto la idea de que haya personas extrañas en mi casa, suficiente es con que la doctora ande por aquí. Me da pánico que abran la puerta que esta cruzando el pasillo, me da pánico y solo miro en esa dirección, preparándome para gritar o correr si es necesario para evitar que la abran. Jason se pone de pie y sale de la habitación dejándome a solas con las miradas incesantes de los doctores y los _clics _de sus plumas.

Alterno la mirada a cada uno de ellos, observándolos con desprecio, pareciera que se regocijan al estar mirándome. Es solo una quebradura de tobillo, solo eso, y lo exageran como si fuera una enfermedad desconocida y exótica. Seguramente todos son del Capitolio.

Me remolineo entre las sabanas, alternando las posiciones de mi pierna para evitar que el sudor se acumule demasiado. Tengo el pelo enmarañado y medio húmedo por el sudor y el baño de ayer.

Qué no daría yo por tener aquí conmigo mi arco y me carcaj de flechas.

Todos ellos y su actitud de médicos me irritan, me enoja cada cosa que hacen. Como la señora junto a la ventana acomoda sus lentes y comenta con el tipo de lado que a cada rato jala su corbata. Como el señor junto a mi buro golpea su bolígrafo contra la tabla donde escribe. Como otra señora aplasta y aplasta el botoncito de su pluma haciendo _clic clic. _Cada detalle, cada movimiento me molesta y aprieto con más fuerza la mandíbula. Peeta, ¿por qué no estas aquí conmigo? Ese sería un mejor regalo. Pienso mil veces en él en tan solo un momento, pero lo intento olvidar cuando llego al tema de decirle o no que me rompí el tobillo. De todos modos se va a enterar, esta pierna no se curará hasta dentro de unos meses. Pero, ¿Cómo decirle?

_Peeta, te extraño…¡Ah! por cierto, me rompí un tobillo. _

Moriré cuando se lo diga.

Suena idiota que después de unas horas que se fue, yo me haya roto un tobillo. De seguro Haymitch no me dejará en paz.

Si se lo digo querrá regresar de inmediato, volverá junto a mí y todo mi martirio habrá sido en vano. Si no se lo digo, cuando regrese me armará un escandalo, con todo su dramatismo de por medio, cosa que amo, pero después de todo ya tendré el anillo en mis manos.

No se lo diré.

Pero ¿en cuánto tiempo más me va a llamar? Me empieza a desesperar el silencio que solo se rompe con los murmullos de los doctores, los pasos de aquí para allá, me siento de nuevo una rata de laboratorio, todos me observan detenidamente. Esto es más bien un espectáculo no una consulta médica.

Los odio a todos, los odio.

Odio admitir que si la doctora no hubiera detenido la hemorragia ahora mismo no estuviera aquí, pero la odio aunque me haya salvado la vida.

Regresa Jason, con pasos agigantados y las manos en puños apretados, rojo de la rabia, dispuesto a soltar un puñetazo a cualquiera que se atraviese. Algo esta mal.

– Salgan todos – anuncia con la voz forzada.

Lo miran pero hacen caso omiso de la indicación cosa que enfurece más a Jason que les grita – ¿Están sordos o son idiotas? ¡Que salgan de aquí! –

La doctora aparece en el marco de la puerta y les hace una señal a sus compañeros para que salgan y después la siguen escaleras abajo. Todo en un silencio sepulcral.

Intercambio una mirada con Jason, confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, no le digo nada, espero a que él hable.

– Esa…doctora idiota – suelta Jason de la nada – como me gustaría romperle la boca – dice haciendo énfasis en la palabra "romperle"

– ¿Qué paso? –

– Esa doctorsita de mierda es una hija de…–

– Jason, ya entendí – interrumpo

– Le dije que los sacara a todos y me dice "Es que es mi equipo, los necesito a todos" ¡Eso nadie se lo cree! Luego le dije que solo iba a permitir que estuvieran 2 personas aparte de ella y que los demás se largaran y ¿sabes lo que dijo esa…–

– Jason, ya entendí – vuelvo a interrumpir

– Dijo "Esta bien, pero si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo como doctora no esperes que ella termine completamente bien" –

Mi odio se incremento aun más. Es completamente estúpido decir que entre 3 personas no se pueda curar un hueso roto. Una sola persona puede hacerlo ¿Acaso son tan incompetentes? Los demás doctores o ayudantes, lo que sean, están allí simplemente por que quieren ver como vive el Sinsajo, si esta sumida en el alcoholismo o la drogadicción, si vive con alguien o que hace durante todo el día. Creo que por fin terminé de entender.

Para los demás, siempre seré tan solo una atracción.

– Y ¿Qué va a pasar? – le pregunto resignada

– Pues va a correrlos, solo se quedaran algunos –

– Bueno, algo es algo – digo tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

– Si, pero esa doctora se quiere pasar de lista –

Por más que me enfade, no puedo hacer nada en contra de ella, me va a curar la herida y solo por eso no le voy a partir la cara.

– Ya no busques más pelea Jason, solo provocarás que se quede más tiempo –

– Esta bien, pero si no te cura a la perfección que no te extrañe verla con un ojo morado –

Jason. Siempre tan violento e impulsivo, su carácter es completamente diferente a los demás, quizá sea un poco más relajado y despreocupado que yo o que otras personas que conozco pero siempre ha sido tan violento, quizá sea por eso que siempre vive lleno de moretones.

No le respondo nada, no sirve de nada vociferar contra la doctora, después de todo se va a quedar aquí para cumplir el trabajo que yo no pude hacer.

En eso, entra la persona causante de toda mi irá a pesar de que ni su nombre sé, seguida por dos muchachos menores que la doctora, un hombre y una mujer. El silencio cubre la sala. Jason se pone a ver por la ventana recargado en el marco como si hubiera una gran vista.

Los muchachos se ponen a sacar muchísimas cosas de sus maletines, y doctora prepara una jeringa con un líquido claro.

– Ya esta todo, doctora – avisa el muchacho de pelo marrón, con dejos de luces amarillentas en su cabello alborotado.

– Bien – responde – Katniss, te voy a inyectar esto para que te quedes dormida –

Tan pronto como termina la frase Jason volteo bruscamente, lo miro y en sus ojos hay furia y sorpresa.

– No – atino a decir

– Es tan solo un sedante, vamos a cocerte la herida y después a enyesarla –

– No debe ser tan doloroso como lo de ayer –

– No, no lo es, pero de preferencia deberías usarlo – contesta

– No lo usaré – repito

– Úsalo Katniss, de nada sirve que estés aquí sufriendo – dice Jason

Lo miro sorprendida por su comentario. ¿Por qué quiere que lo use? Me da pánico la idea de quedarme dormida, que abran la habitación de Prim, que Peeta llame y le digan que me rompí el tobillo, quiero que se vayan ya para que pueda estar tranquila en mi casa.

Quiero asegurarme que tan pronto como terminen de enyesarme el pie, se larguen, yo misma quiero asegurarme de eso y lo haré aunque tenga que aguantarme el dolor.

– He sentido más dolor que el de unas simples puntadas –

– Es que no son solo puntadas – exclama la doctora con un dejo de desesperación en su voz – voy a volver a mover tu hueso –

Un pánico me inunda y ahoga, volver a pasar por el dolor que sufrí anoche. Para mi mala suerte, ayer no tenía sedantes y tuvo que hacerlo cuando yo aún esta consciente. No quiero volver a experimentar ese dolor, es demasiado para mí.

Con la voz apagada, mis ganas de luchar se fueron así que me doy por vencida – Esta bien, inyécteme –

Jason se acerca a mí y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado, como si fuera a apoyarme. Al final soy débil y le temo al dolor.

Me inclino hacia Jason mientras que la doctora limpia mi brazo con un algodoncito.

– No dejes que entren al cuarto, si suena el teléfono no contesten, que se vayan de mi casa cuanto antes – susurro contra su oreja

Él pasa su brazo por mis hombros al tiempo que el líquido entra en mi cuerpo, instantáneamente siento como todos mis músculos se relajan. Enojarme me parece desgastante a pesar de que debo estar molesta, hago la furia a un lado.

Jason me jala hacia él, yo me recargo contra su pecho y susurra – Estoy aquí –

Sus palabras me tranquilizan y dejo de lado todo lo que me preocupa, cierro los ojos, escuchando solamente mi respiración y un tentador vacío al cual saltar.

Así que lo hago y luego todo desaparece.

Jason me mira entretenido, pero solo lo distingo a grandes rasgos ya que esta a contra luz. Sigo recargada contra su pecho y estoy bañada en sudor. La pierna me arde, como si la tuviera una fogata en ella.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Ya se fueron? – digo con voz ronca.

– Así es – responde con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me incorporo apoyándome en la rodilla de Jason y miro a mi alrededor.

Todo esta completamente solo, sin rastros de personas, completamente despejado. El alivio vuelve a mí soltando un suspiro.

– Se fueron como hace 2 horas –

– ¿Dos horas? – pregunto atónita. Es decir que dormí por mucho más tiempo del que pesaba – ¿Qué hora es? –

Jason mira por la ventana y luego me ve a mí – Como las 4:30 –

– ¿Qué? – estoy en shock. Cuando desperté, o más bien, cuando Jason me despertó eran las 8 de la mañana, cuando me quede dormida de nuevo eran las 10. Dormí aproximadamente 5 horas.

– Si, te desmallaste, de hecho llegue a creer que estabas muerta pero de vez en cuando fruncías el ceño – responde como si estuviera contento con la situación.

– ¿Y que dijeron de mi pie? –

– Ne, nada importante – dice con un gesto en la mano restándole importancia.

– ¿Qué dijeron? – insisto

Él me mira y enarca las cejas como si fuera a decir algo muy divertido, pero lo que dice es todo lo contrario – Que te la amputarían –

La garganta se cierra instantáneamente, como si recibiera una patada en el estómago, todo comienza a dar vueltas. Sabía que tenía que ir a un hospital, lo sabía, ahora me quedaré sin pierna. Soy una idiota, soy completa idiota. Mi cabeza da vueltas, gira para todos lados, con el miedo me dan ganas de vomitar. Jason me toma por los hombros y lo que alcanzo a ver de su cara retorcida es una sonrisa y las palabras que salen de ella, me hacen meterle un puñetazo como si mi vida se tratara de eso, él dice – Es broma –

Suelta un gruñido y se tira hacia atrás en la cama, presionándose la nariz posiblemente rota –Aaaagh, ¡Katniss! – aúlla tratando de sentarse.

Él tiene la culpa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir tantas estupideces? Mi cara arde de furia al igual que mi tobillo de dolor, siento como las manos me tiemblan ante la broma de Jason a pesar de que no sea cierta. Me enoja que juegue con ese tipo de cosas, sabiendo que la amputación de un miembro es algo que puede pasar, algo que relacionado conmigo no es una situación tan impensable. Me ofende que bromee de ese modo con algo tan serio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, se soba la nariz fervientemente y yo lo miro con frialdad. No me importa si se la rompí o no.

–Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a comer o qué? – dice con la voz gangosa y los ojos vidriosos.

– Yo diría – respondo

– Esta bien – dice, se soba un momento más la nariz y luego se levanta – Me lo merecía –

– Si – contesto tajantemente

Se va del otro lado de la cama y como si fuera costumbre me levanta en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio. Me esfuerzo en demostrarle cuan indignada estoy, parece funcionar ya que él tampoco dice nada y baja los escalones con una cara larga y seria.

– ¿Por qué me arde tanto la pierna? – le pregunto consumida por el ardor y la desesperación.

– Esa es la buena noticia – responde

Lo miro confundida mientras me deja en el sillón.

– Déjame te explico – dice y se sienta en el silloncito de a lado – Según lo que dijo la doctora, es una especie de yeso, sumamente "especial" – dice con un tono ridículo e igualando la voz de la doctora – que a base de no se que mierda apresura la reconstrucción del hueso, así que en pocas palabras, dentro de unas dos semanas podrás caminar normalmente.

– Wow – es lo único que atino a contestar. Siento una alegría recorrerme, la noticia no podría caerme mejor. Dos semanas, es un milagro – Eso es…genial – digo con una sonrisa bobalicona sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

El asiente. – ¡Ah! Por cierto, te dejaron esas muletas – dice y señala en dirección a una esquina donde descansan dos muletas de metal.

La idea de ir y venir con muletas me altera. Me hace sentir como si fuera un blanco fácil. ¿De qué? No se, pero no me gusta la idea. Pero, viéndolo del lado positivo es mejor que estar postrada en una cama si siquiera ponerme de pie.

– Acércamelas –

– ¿Las qué? – pregunta sorprendido

Lo miro con cara de incredulidad y al entender a qué me refiero se pone de pie y me las da en la mano.

– Si te caes me voy a reír – advierte pero yo lo ignoro.

Me levanto poco a poco, sé que me voy a caer pero no me importa. Mi urgencia por levantarme es demasiada. Las manos me sudan en la agarradera de las muletas, poco a poco me apoyo en ellas y cuando estoy casi de pie, una se ladea y me estrello contra el suelo.

Alcanzo a oír la risa esperada de Jason pero al instante me levanta adolorida, con el dolor en mi mejilla, me pegue en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior.

– Joder – me quejo mientras que Jason me ayuda a colocarme de nuevo de pie

Y él entre molestas risas responde – Solo a ti se te ocurre, Katdeen –

Lo ignoro y me concentro en lo que hago. No resulta tan difícil como pensé, dentro de poco lo dominaré completamente; es como si estuviera coja de un lado y fuera dando saltos de aquí para allá.

Comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro, con Jason detrás de mi todo el tiempo para evitar una caída grave. Aún así me caigo por lo menos tres veces más.

–Ya, mucha caminadera, vamos a comer que ya me están gruñendo las tripas – dice y me jala del brazo haciendo que me tambalee.

Lo sigo hasta la cocina y con cuidado de no estrellarme de nuevo contra el suelo dejo las muletas a un lado y me siento en el acostumbrado lugar de Peeta. Jason sirve la comida y se sienta frente a mí; comemos con cierta desesperación, no comí nada en la mañana y apuesto a que él tampoco.

– Oye, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me dijiste antes de que te durmieras? – pregunta con la boca llena

Lo último que le dije.

Intento recordar que fue lo último que le dije. Ya recuerdo, que no contestara el teléfono.

– Que no contestaran el teléfono – respondo sin mirarlo a la cara

– ¿Por qué me pediste eso? –

– Porque no quiero que Peeta se entere que me rompí el tobillo –

– ¿Por qué? –

Lo doy una mirada asesina. No quiero responder preguntas, realmente no es algo que a él le deba importar mucho. Ni a él ni a nadie. Tengo mis razones, no voy a andar dando detalles de mi vida. Si llegara a contestar el teléfono Peeta podría decirle que esta en el Capitolio, Jason podría decirle que me rompí un tobillo. Entonces todo sería un caos. Las cámaras detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo y yo coja.

Pero después de todo, sé como es Jason; a cualquier oportunidad, ya sea que yo no alcance a contestar él podría hablar con Peeta y decirle todo de golpe y lo haría solo para molestarme. Lo odio por llevar ventaja.

– Porque se va a preocupar – respondo. Y es la verdad, no quiero que se preocupe. Quizá es la mitad de la verdad.

Él no responde y sigue comiendo como si nada. Él y sus respuestas silenciosas en ocasiones llegan a estresarme.

Después de servirnos de nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio reposando la comida. Me siento con una energía excesiva. Quiero ir al bosque o simplemente quiero correr, sé que lo que realmente debería preocuparme es mi tobillo roto o peor aún, Peeta en el Capitolio.

Creo que en el día lo pienso un numero de veces mayor a los latidos de mi corazón. Me preocupo por él. Me pregunto qué estará pensando, si esta solo, cómo se sentirá.

Si no ha tenido ataques.

Hace por lo menos tres meses que no ha tenido uno; cuando lo tuvo fue en mayo y fue leve, sus ojos se volvieron negros por sus pupilas dilatadas, apretó las manos con fuerza, recuerdo que un pánico se apodero de mi, quise correr y alejarme de él pero no lo hice, quizá fue el miedo el que me paralizó ahí frente a él y fue el mismo temor el que hizo que reprimiera un impulso por abrazarlo.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla de las que me hacen llorar como una niñita.

Jason suelta un suspiro como si fuera a decir algo. Me preocupo ¿Ahora qué va a decir? Ese siempre es el problema. ¿Qué vas a decir Jason? Digamos que la elocuencia no es su mayor don.

Pero no dice nada, lo interrumpe el timbre del teléfono.

Ni siquiera a terminado de sonar por primera vez y yo ya estoy pegada al teléfono de la cocina. Mi mano tiembla cuando la alzo para alcanzar el teléfono. Es Peeta. Seguro que lo es. Algo me dice que es él.

Levanto la bocina y la pongo en mi oreja. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Entonces oigo su voz. La voz que usa solo para mí.

– ¿Hola? –

Mis latidos van como un tren, como si fueran años que no lo veo, como si fuéramos un par de noviecitos de 15 años de edad.

Medio ahogada y con la voz temblorosa respondo – Hola –

– Katniss –

– Peeta –

– Amor, ¿cómo estas? –

Me muerdo la lengua para no soltarle que me rompí el tobillo, que Jason esta aquí conmigo cuidándome de una infección y que andaré en muletas por dos semanas.

– Bien – atino a contestar – ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

– Pues bien, Haymitch casi salta del tren de lo ebrio que estaba pero todo tranquilo. Ya encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos –

– ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál? – pregunto.

Como si fuera una muchachita de esas que había en mi escuela. De las que solía burlarme por la forma en que susurraban cuando pasaba el chicos que les gustaba, como sonreían y sus mejillas se ponían coloradas cuando las miraban, de esas que las estaban bien acomodadas económicamente y no tenían que alimentar a su familia. Peeta me vuelve una de ellas.

–Uno que no recuerdo el nombre, algo como "Capitolio en casa" o "La casa del Capitolio" – dice

Sonrío ante lo gracioso que suena eso. Miro a mi alrededor y Jason esta junto a mi con la mirada curiosa, me aturde un poco lo cerca que esta así que retrocedo un poco.

Es inevitable que le pregunte, ha estado rondando mi mente desde contesté el teléfono y entonces le pregunto – ¿Van a tardar mucho? –

Quiero ver a Peeta, quiero que vuelva y duerma junto a mi.

–No amor, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por regresar pronto. Haré que valdrá la pena todo esto –

Mis rodillas se doblan y las manos de Jason en mi cintura me avisan que estaba a punto de caer.

– Me tranquiliza escuchar eso – Mentira. Solo me altera más.

Me da miedo que pueda tardar, de lo que pueda pasar mientras no estoy con él. Temo que de alguna forma alguien por alguna razón me lo quiera quitar o quiera hacerle daño o peor, que el daño se lo haga el mismo.

– Me extrañas ¿Real o no real? –

Siento el rubor en mis mejillas, me volteo para evitar que Jason me vea. De ser así perdería todo respeto que me tiene, sería como tener otro Haymitch.

Es cursi pero viniendo de Peeta, amo todo ese tipo de cosas. Amo cuando me las susurra al oído o antes de darme un beso.

No me reconozco pensando cosas ajenas a mi forma de ser.

Yo le contesto – Real –

Escucho su risita y de verdad me puedo sentir tranquila al oír que esta feliz y que lo comparte conmigo. No. Me siento tranquila al oír que yo soy la causa de su felicidad, yo y nadie más. Es uno de los placeres más adictivos, quizá el mayor, o el único.

– ¿Cómo esta eso de que Haymitch quería saltar del tren? – pregunto conteniendo la risa

Él vuelve a reír – ¡Si, te juro que quería saltar! Todo comenzó cuando descubrió que había bebidas alcohólicas en el tren…– dice

Escucho cada palabra que dice y lo imagino sentado parado frente a m, contándomelo con todo y ademanes, es como si fuera un juego.

– Cuando estaba a punto de saltar, llegué, lo abracé por la espalda y me tiré hacia atrás, él cayó encima de mi –

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su relato de cómo le salvó la vida a nuestro mentor y la imagen de Haymitch encima de Peeta tirados en el suelo – O sea que Haymitch andaba haciendo de las suyas –

– Ya lo conoces – responde Peeta entre risas.

No me doy cuenta de que Jason esta pegado a la bocina hasta que me sopla en la cara. – Espérame un segundo – le digo. Despego un poco el teléfono y lo miro furiosa.

¿Por qué me interrumpe mientras hablo con Peeta?

– ¿Qué? – susurro lo más amenazadora que puedo

– Déjame saludarlo – dice él con un tono infantil

– ¡No! –

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Jason

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a centrar toda mi atención a Peeta. No presto atención a nada más, ni a que esto con Jason, ni a mi pierna rota, ni al dolor que siento al estar de pie. Peeta es la cura para todo.

– ¿Ya comiste, preciosa? – pregunta con un tono singularmente tierno y me vuelvo a sonrojar. Esta vez, Jason me ve y en un instante el teléfono esta en sus manos.

Jason se aclara la garganta y dice – Amorcito ¿ya vas a llegar? –

Odio a ese muchacho. Me aparta con un brazo y yo solo lucho con uno, no es una pelea pareja, solo me sostengo en una pierna.

– ¿Pues quién va a ser? – continua en tono burlón

Mi cara esta ardiendo, por el enojo y la pena. Solo faltaba eso, que Jason se pusiera a burlarse de mí con Peeta.

Solo por un momento el deseo de que se vaya y me deje sola viene a mí, pero se va rápido; no, no soy tan valiente como para quedarme sola una vez más.

– ¡Jason, ya basta! – ordeno

– Si, soy yo – responde él – ¿me extrañaste?

Manoteo pero nada. No cede ni un poco. Jalo su cabello pero no suelta el teléfono, amenazo con enterrarle las pocas uñas que tengo pero no cede. Una cosa es cierta, puede estar flaco pero es fuerte y yo, coja no sirvo de mucho.

– ¡Jason! – grito pero él me ignora

No se que le este diciendo Peeta, pero lo hace reír y yo me inquieto más.

Peeta me llamó a mí, no a él. Que deje de ya de hacerle la platica. Quiero hablar con Peeta.

– ¡Jason! – reclamo medio ahogada – ¡Jason! – insisto pero él me mira y dice con los sabios un "Shhhh"

Abro los ojos como platos y siento mis mejillas arder. Suelto la mano de la muleta y en el segundo en que me mantengo de pie, le pego en la nariz y luego me pesco de su camiseta. Jason suelta un gruñido pero supongo aun así, por impulso pone sus manos en mi cintura para que no me caiga. Vuelvo a tomar las muletas y me hago del teléfono hasta de que a Jason se le quite lo aturdido. Quizá fue exagerado pero con él así son las cosas. Cuento con las manos las veces que lo he visto arreglar un problema sin golpes, sin noqueos.

Pongo el teléfono en mi oreja y como si nada digo – ¿Hola? –

– Katniss, ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta confundido

¿Qué le digo? Golpee a Jason. Le terminé de romper la nariz.

No, usaré mi mejor estrategia, una en la que soy experta. Hacerme la desentendida.

– ¿Qué? –

– Se oyó algo raro – dice él

– No, no se – respondo tontamente. Que no insista, que no insista, que no insista.

– Olvídalo – dice. Gracias – ¿Esta Jason contigo, no es así? –

Diablos.

No pensé una excusa para que el estuviera conmigo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no me visitaba, bastante tiempo y ahora de pronto estamos juntos y contesta mi teléfono. Justo cuando Peeta se va, Jason viene a mi casa. No, no quiero que piense cosas que no son, no quiero que piense lo que los demás piensan de mí. Debo decir algo convincente; quizá la verdad, pero no, no puedo decirle que me esta cuidando porque me rompí un hueso. Quizá decirle la mitad de la verdad sea suficiente.

Le digo que fui a la panadería y me lo encontré en la construcción de la farmacia del Distrito, platicamos un rato y luego lo invité a comer. Y él se lo cree.

– Me alegra que no estés sola y que hayas ido a la panadería – dice Peeta muy animado.

Yo solo sonrío, como si él me estuviera viendo.

**Final del capitulo nueve.**

_Prometo, de la buena, que ya no voy a tardar tanto! D: _

_Gracias a __**torposoplo12 **__porque siempre comentas mis capítulos y me animas :3_

_A __**HungerMuser**__ por ser tan explicita en sus comentarios ;) xDD_

_**believedreamtribute **__eres tan adorable *-* haha gracias! TT_TT :3_

_Y a los guest que escriben pero son ninjas y no quieren que los descubran ;)_

_Voy a empezar a subir los cap. los viernes ;O_

_Bueno, cuídense :3_

_Jaula jaula jaula…_


	10. Un diente de león en llamas

**Capitulo 10 "Un diente de león en llamas"**

Lanzo una mirada fugaz a Jason que parece estar dormido o esta demasiado cómodo viendo televisión y no quiere moverse. Ruedo los ojos cuando suelta un ronquido y solo confirma que de tan aburrido que estaba mejor se durmió.

Peeta y yo hemos hablado durante horas; ya oscureció y ahora estoy hablando con él por el teléfono de la sala. No me canso de escucharlo, él es quien ha manejado la conversación ya que yo no tengo nada que platicar. Hablamos de cualquier cosa, de la boda, de los invitados, como Effie explotara cuando se entere y me quedo muda pensando en las maneras en que se lo diré a mi madre. Me cuenta como se ha reconstruido el Capitolio –lo poco que ha visto- hay muchas personas ya, que andan de un lado a otro cargando bolsas de compras, como en los viejos tiempos. Me cuenta que debe ponerse una gorra y lentes para que no lo reconozcan y no desentonar con su sencillez. No me creo que en el Capitolio haya pancartas con nuestras caras pero Peeta lo jura. Dice que hay camisetas con nuestros rostros, mochilas, sudaderas, que hay una línea de ropa llamada "Sinsajo", vasos, platos, insignias como la mía, termos, tiendas y comerciales. Todo eso me hace entender que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, las personas siempre nos verán como lo que fuimos desde un principio, una atracción.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando despejar mi mente, olvidarme de todo eso y concentrarme en la voz de Peeta , solo en ella.

Volvemos a sacar en tema de nuestra boda. Y llega el momento en el que chocamos con la misma pared que antes. Decirle a mi madre.

– Me da pena decirle –

– ¿Por qué, amor? – pregunta él con una su paz característica

– No lo se, hace tanto que no hablo con ella –

– Podrías intentar decírselo poco a poco, por decir, primero decirle que estamos juntos y luego de unos meses decirle ya del matrimonio –

Me parece buena la idea. Debo admitir que yo pensaba decírselo todo de golpe.

– Tienes razón –

– Podemos decírselo ambos, o si quieres puedo decírselo yo –

– No te preocupes, se lo diré yo –

– ¿Segura? –

– Si, pero cuando tú estés conmigo –

– Te juro que de ahora en adelante, nunca más voy a separarme de ti, siempre voy a estar contigo –

– Yo también –

Y así hablamos durante más horas, de vez en cuando Jason se despierta sobresaltado, me lanza una mirada adormilada y se vuelve a dormir.

Siento sueño en el fondo, pero no quiero colgar, quiero seguir hablando hasta que por arte de magia él este aquí conmigo con el anillo y podamos cumplir la promesa de estar siempre juntos. Pero sé que eso no va suceder. Miro el reloj que marca la una de la madrugada, sé que Peeta se esta quedando dormido, ya que en momentos se queda sin contestar. Es egoísta de mi parte mantenerlo despierto después de un viaje tan largo pero lo necesito junto a mi, o lo más cerca que se pueda. No, si lo dejo sin descansar se retrasará en su viaje, es preferible que descanse y que mañana hablemos aunque tenga pesadillas esta noche.

– ¿Peeta? – pregunto con recelo

Él tarda unos segundos, definitivamente se esta quedando dormido

Luego responde – ¿Si, amor? –

– Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir –

– ¿Tienes sueño ya? – pregunta con un notorio tono adormilado

– Algo así ¿y tú? –

– No – responde de golpe

Yo solo sonrío tontamente – Te estas quedando dormido –

– No es cierto – responde

– Si, debes descansar –

– No quiero colgar, me gusta platicar contigo así –

Se que la discusión seguirá así por un rato. Por más que busco una solución, no encuentro más que una. Peeta no se irá a dormir si no lo hago yo también; pero soy demasiado egoísta como para dejar que duerma. No, tengo que hacerlo. Lo tomaré como un pequeño favor.

– A mi también, pero debo admitir que los ojos se me están cerrando –

– Oh – exclama él – entonces debes ir a dormir –

_Lo sabía._

– Creo que si –

– Entonces, te llamaré mañana amor –

– Si, te estaré esperando – agrego

– Bien, que descanses –

– Tu igual – digo resignada intentando que no se trasmita a mi voz – intenta soñar conmigo –

– Todos los días –

Sonrío y guardo silencio

Entonces él pregunta y hace que me sienta cerca suyo – Me amas, ¿real o no real? –

Y yo le respondo del modo en que lo hice la primera vez y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de mi vida – Real –

– Te amo, Katniss – dice el después de unos segundos

– Y yo a ti Peeta –

Deja pasar unos segundos y después cuelga.

No me preocupo en levantarme, pienso dormir en el sofá. Tomo el control de la televisión y la apagó al igual que la lámpara que esta junto a mí. Me doy la vuelta y como si la mentira que le dije a Peeta fuera cierta, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y mi mente comienza a desenvolverse sin coherencia alguna.

No pasan ni unos minutos y me quedo dormida con Peeta como mi último pensamiento.

La gran cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana es lo que me despierta y me doy cuenta de que a Jason no le molesta la luz. Tengo un terrible dolor de cuello, consecuencia de dormir en el sillón. Miro el reloj de la mesita que esta junto a mí que marca las 10 am. Me quedo unos minutos en silencio, pensando en la manera de hacer menos largos los días. Siento como si esperara algo, algo que se que por ahora no llegará, pero aún así lo espero. Siento que tengo que entretenerme con algo, desde que despierto es así y es como si lo hubiera sentido por mucho tiempo. El silencio me esta volviendo loca. Silencio. Lo único que se escucha en la Aldea de los Vencedores desde hace ya demasiado, tanto como para pensar que esta deshabitada. Esta enloqueciéndome poco a poco y aquí sentada sin hacer nada más que mirar por la ventana es algo que hace que el tiempo avance más lento. Repaso cada una de las palabras que dijo Peeta en la noche. Las repito y las repito en mi mente, todo lo que yo dije y lo que no, de que trataron sus pesadillas en el tren, todas sobre los primeros juegos. Repito la conversación una y otra vez memorizando nuestras palabras, es como un juego que mata el tiempo y me hace sentir nostalgia.

Pasa una hora y yo sigo sentada viendo por la ventana hasta que poco a poco me voy recostando en el sillón y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida de nuevo.

Despierto y lo primero que hago es mirar el reloj que avanzo otras cuatro horas desde que desperté la primera vez. Lo siguiente es que Jason sigue dormido, sin ninguna preocupación y soltando ronquidos de vez en cuando. Debo despertarlo, siento un dolor de cabeza horrible, probablemente provocado por el hambre. Es cierto que me he acostumbrado a siempre comer; desde que Peeta y yo estamos juntos cada vez que siento hambre, hay un pan o comida esperándome en el refrigerador. Hasta podría decir que mi estómago se expandió. Pero de nuevo pienso en Jason y mi culpabilidad. Cuando lo vi en la noche sin camiseta lucía extremadamente delgado, siempre ha estado así, per ahora sus costillas sobresalían.

Vaya amiga, yo ahogándome en comida que obtengo sin ningún esfuerzo y él quebrándose la espalda por conseguir un pedazo de pan. Hace que me sienta una más del Capitolio.

Pero, después de todo, Jason es sumamente orgulloso. Igual que yo. Nunca ha aceptado por completo mi ayuda, menos lo hará si intento regalarle comida o un lugar donde vivir. La verdad es que, no, es solo que él ha hecho tanto por mí. Siempre intentando protegerme aunque solo sea dos años mayor que yo y haciendo de lado mi pasado como yo hago a un lado el suyo. Tengo que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo sin que él se de cuenta de que lo hago.

Decido ya no pensar en eso, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dejar que se quede aquí el tiempo que quiera y que me ayude a acabar con la comida.

– ¡Jason! – exclamo pero no me oye – ¡Jason! – insisto pero no se mueve ni un poco.

– ¡Jason! – grito. Él se levanta sobresaltado tirando manotazos al aire. – ¿¡Qué!? –pregunta limpiándose la saliva de su mejilla. Luce como un muchachito de 15 años con ese gesto y esa mirada infantil en el rostro. Creo que la mayoría no puede ver a ese muchacho que existe en él. A ese joven al que le arrebataron la juventud pero aún así sigue allí. Con ojos endurecidos por la necesidad pero cuando lo veo adormilado me doy cuenta de que en el fondo, él sigue teniendo 15 años.

– Levántate ya –

Se talla los ojos y arruga la frente viendo por la ventana – ¿Qué hora es? –

– Las 2:13 –

Él solo suelta un suspiro y se estira hasta casi caerse del sofá. Se queda boca-abajo y suelta un gemido, luego se levanta rápidamente y se sienta con los codos en las rodillas.

– ¿Ya comiste? – pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No, me acabo de despertar también – respondo

– Bueno, vamos a comer –

Se pone de pie y me acerca las muletas ayudándome a ponerme de pie con mucho más cuidado que la primera vez. – Quedo un poco de comida de ayer – le digo siguiéndolo a la cocina.–

– Si, asaré un pedazo de carne para cada uno – responde.

Me debato entre intentar ayudar o quedarme sentada como siempre. Decido hacer el intento, caerme es lo peor que puede pasar. Me paro frente al refrigerador, recargo una muleta en mi costado derecho y con esa mano abro la puerta pero la muleta cae, intento dar un paso pero mi otra muleta se resbala y se que estoy por caerme. Pero no siento suelo, siento el pecho de Jason y sus manos me sujetan por las axilas.

– Joder, Katniss – dice en un gruñido por la fuerza supongo

Me desequilibro un poco pero de nuevo él me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Me siento en la silla como una chiquilla regañada.

– ¿Has oído el dicho "Más ayuda el que no estorba"? –

Pienso en contestarle pero tiene razón, no he hecho más que estorbar. Me quedo callada en lo que él hace de comer.

– ¿A qué hora te dormiste, tortolita? – dice entre divertido y fastidiado, un tono muy característico en él.

– No se, como a las 12 –

– Yo no supe ni que pasó, tenía demasiado sueño –

– Si, me di cuenta –

Comemos entre discusiones y bromas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese niño que Jason lleva dentro, ese joven que goza de la juventud que en su tiempo no tuvo, como todos nosotros. Platicamos como si fueras amigos del alma, nunca tuve amigos, pero se que así se siente tener un mejor amigo, es diferente a todo lo anterior. Diferente a Gale. Siento como si esta fuera otra vida, una totalmente ajena a la que yo vivo.

No conozco toda la vida entera de Jason, ni su triste historia, es algo de lo que nunca hablamos pero como si yo necesitara hablarle de la mía, la mitad de mi vida es y fue televisada hasta el último tramo. O al menos es lo que Panem cree, excepto el Distrito 12 que me ve paseando del brazo de Peeta de vez en cuando. Solo se que sus padres eran granjeros, vivía en una zona muy pobre. La Veta del Distrito 10. Nunca me habla sobre sus padres, es algo de lo que ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a preguntar. Es como si tuviéramos un acuerdo.

Ignora mi pasado y yo ignoraré el tuyo.

Nada más, nos concentramos en el presente y olvidamos el pasado aunque suene frío, olvidamos a nuestra familia por nuestro bien propio.

Así es y así será. Es como si por alguna razón estuviéramos unidos, aparte de que nos protegemos él uno al otro, el remordimiento con el que nos sentimos identificados es el de no haber salvado a nuestros hermanos.

La misma triste y repetitiva historia, aquel que no pudo salvar a su hermanita menor.

Recuerdo la vez en que me lo grito a la cara en el bosque, ambos gritábamos y llorábamos. Peeta había tenido un ataque y yo estaba colapsando. Ahora entiendo él porque Jason me trató de esa manera. Distante y frío. También él tenía cosas adentro y tener que soportar el llanto de una reprimida no es algo que ayude mucho. El llanto del ataque de Peeta se transformo en llanto por Prim y él se dio cuenta. Comencé a gritarle e insultarlo, él hizo lo mismo y de la nada, se desató el nudo de la garganta que llevaba cargando por todo ese tiempo. Lloramos toda esa tarde. Yo, el dolor de Peeta y la muerte insuperable de Prim. Él, la muerte de su hermanita y su madre y el asesinato de su padre.

El pasado es lo que nos forma. Generaciones y generaciones de jóvenes sin juventud.

Nacidos sin tiempo.

Definitivamente, no puedo permitir eso. Se por lo que ha pasado Jason, lo sé porque yo lo he vivido también. Pobreza, muerte, furia, sed de venganza. Todo sin esperanza que a la vez, se vuelve nada. Quiero darle una esperanza, de la manera en que me la dieron a mí en el Distrito 13, en el 8. Ver las caras de todos al verme, hacerlos sentir confianza y esperanza es algo que me hacia sentir bien. Me hacía confiar en mí. Quiero eso para Jason, quiero que sepa que yo creo en él. Quiero que crea en mí. Quiero ser un diente de león en primavera.

Se que nunca seré de esas personas que inspiran y que saben hacer que las quieran, pero por una sola vez, quiero encender la chispa de esperanza que hace falta en Jason. Prender una llama en él, no de fuego sintético, de fuego cálido como con el que me ilumina Peeta.

Y es que lo único que quiero, es salvar al chico de los cuentos. Salvarlo de si mismo, así como Peeta me salvo de mí.

– ¿Qué? – dice Jason sacándome del trance

– ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida

Él se queda mirándome extrañado – ¿Qué te pasa? –

– Nada – respondo aun media ida

– Te quedaste mirando al vacío –

– No, no es nada –

Él levanta los hombros como restándole importancia y se acaba el último bocado que queda en su plato.

Y de la nada pregunta – ¿Cómo esta Peeta? –

Me tardo unos segundos en responder – Bien…estaba algo cansado por el viaje, pero esta bien – lo miro pero el sigue mirando a su plato jugando con una servilleta – ¿Y desde cuando tu interés? –

– ¿Qué? ¿No puedo interesarme en la salud de mi amigo? – pregunta en tono de reclamo

– No, no es eso…es solo que como casi nunca preguntas por él y ahora si lo haces, solo me parece raro –

– Pues que no te parezca, Peeta es mi amigo ¿algún problema? –

– ¡Jason, que humor! – reclamo tratando de sonar exaltada pero en vez de estar molesta, su actitud me da risa – ¡Ya no se te puede decir nada! –

– ¡¿Qué te estoy diciendo?! ¡Tú fuiste la que empezó todo! –

– ¡¿Por qué gritas?! – le reclamo tratando de aguantarme la risa – ¡¿Por qué te pones así tú?! –

– ¡¿De qué forma?! ¡No me pongo de ninguna forma! –

Pero no me puedo aguantar la risa y termino soltando una risotada haciendo que Jason se indigne. Susurra algo pero no le entiendo bien, creo que es algo como "tonta".

Toda la tarde no la pasamos entre carcajadas y peleas. Como siempre, y creo que así siempre ha sido y será nuestra amistad. Peleas y jugueteos. La verdad no conozco una mejor.

_Y esa fue una pequeña introducción a la vida de nuestro Jason…_


	11. El capitulo perdido

**El capitulo perdido.**

El día no parece tan lento con Jason a mi lado. Sus bromas y berrinches hacen que de cierta manera el tiempo pase un poco más rápido pero no lo suficiente como para no detenerme a preocuparme por Peeta. Ya no se ni en que día vivo, a que fecha estamos, ni qué hora es; solo me ubico por la posición del Sol, o lo que se alcanza a percibir dentro de la mansión. Jason bromea con que estamos en cautiverio gracias a una "rara enfermedad difícil de pronunciar" que contrajimos en el bosque. A veces se tira en el sillón y grita mi nombre como si estuviera a punto de morir. – ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Mátame! – chilla con voz de hiena moribunda. – ¡Katniss, tráeme de comer! – ¡Se me están saliendo las tripas, Katniss ! – es otra de sus frases más comunes pero lo más divertido es seguirle la corriente. Nos divertimos juntos y nos hacemos compañía. Todas las noches, el cambia mi vendaje y limpia cuidadosamente la herida ya que de no ser así podría infectarse. Jason dice que no recuerda bien pero yo insisto en preguntarle acerca del yeso y lo que le dijo la doctora pero nunca obtengo la suficiente información. Dice que la doctora mencionó un nombre como "Tela dragón" o "Piel del fuego" pero que no se acuerda bien, como es de esperarse de Jason; recuerda infinidad de cuentos pero no puede recordar un simple nombre. Se usa en casos extremos, como cuando el hueso se sale por completo o el hueso se rompe en varios fragmentos, cosa que me hace dudar de porqué lo usaron en mí. Si es un material caro y extraño, ¿por qué usarlo en mí? Otras personas lo necesitan más que yo.

– No seas tonta – dice Jason moviendo su cabeza en círculos y echándola para atrás – Eres su heroína, ¿cómo podrían dejarte sufrir? –

– Ya lo han hecho antes – respondo sin voltear a verlo

– Y es parte de tu recompensa, tú solo déjate querer – dice mirando hacia la ventana. Esta acostado en el sillón donde dormí pero a él le cuelgan mucho más las piernas así que tiene que doblarlas. Su voz carente de emoción, como si no estuviera aquí junto a mí. Como si en su mente se encontrara en un lugar mejor, mira por la ventana y no se que tanto ve sí solo se alcanza a ver la Aldea, no más. Jason ¿en que tanto pensará? Pareciera como si su mente fuera impenetrable y sus pensamientos más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. En momentos, como en este, me doy cuenta de que Jason es demasiado fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquier persona que yo haya conocido. O es lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerme creer que es fuerte. – Podrás presumir que ya probaste la tecnología de punta del Capitolio – dice.

No le respondo nada, por lo irónico de la situación. Jason lo dijo sabiendo que causaría este efecto en mí, sabía que lo sabría.

– ¿Cuándo piensa llegar tu novio? – pregunta

Su cuestionamiento me sorprende. ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso le molesta tener que acompañarme? No creí que fuera una carga para él. – No se, ¿por qué lo dices? – le pregunto yo.

– Nada más; a mi se me hace que ya te abandonó – dice contorsionando su cuello para mirarme con una sonrisa burlona.

Suelto una risa fingida – Que gracioso muchacho – digo con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

– Que delicada andas, Katniss –

Cierro los ojos y me dispongo a ignorarlo. Le gusta fastidiar, eso es todo; creo que a la mayoría le parece divertido molestar a la chica desorientada. Una imagen cruza por mi mente, Jason dentro de unos años convertido en un adulto semejante a Haymitch. Una sonrisa se produce en mi cara pero al instante se borra; intento borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, olvidarla para siempre. Jason convertido en Haymitch. Me duele pensarlo, eso jamás sucederá, yo estaré junto a Jason para que no se pierda a si mismo, como le pasó a Haymitch. Como nos paso a todos aquellos que fuimos piezas del Capitolio. Supongo que para Haymitch es demasiado tarde, se dejo vencer y no lo culpo, todo lo que pasó y aun así tener que recordarlo cada noche cuando va a dormir. Sé que él también tiene pesadillas, todos las tenemos o tuvimos alguna vez, pero Haymitch. Pobre Haymitch, soportar sus fantasmas, los de aquellos muchachos inocentes que no pudo salvar en la arena. Tener que recordarlos todos los días y soportarlo solo. Yo tengo a Peeta, él me tiene a mí. Annie tiene al pequeño Finnick y Johanna los tiene a ellos. Pero él…no tiene a nadie. Sabe que me tiene a mí y a Peeta pero, no es lo mismo; como él siempre nos repite, "somos unos críos". Simplemente no es lo mismo. Pero Jason es diferente, él me tiene a mí y yo a él, jamás lo abandonaré, prefiero la muerte que abandonarlo.

– Ya me cansé de esto, ¿tú no? – pregunta

No le respondo, su pregunta es estúpida. ¿Qué podría hacer con una pierna rota? Si no puedo ni caminar en mi casa, ¿cómo podré hacerlo en el Distrito? Las calles aún se están cayendo a pedazos; solo han pasado dos años desde que regresamos. Pero admito que la idea me entusiasma un poco a pesar de lo tonta que suene, quiero salir aunque sea un poco a tomar aire fresco, visitar la panadería aunque sea solo para sentarme a observar, comer una pedazo de pan y distraerme la tarde entera y solo volver para hablar con Peeta. De pronto la idea no suena tan loca y el dolor pierde importancia. Quiero salir de la casa antes de que esta no me deje ir.

– ¿Quieres ir a la panadería? –

Jason me mira absorto, atónito. Sorprendido ante mi petición ya que hace unas horas estaba más que moribunda. Pero luego cambia su cara por la de burla, su típica mirada arrogante. Como que entrecierra los ojos y enarca una ceja.

– ¿Tú? ¿Quieres ir a la panadería? – pregunta preparándose para soltar una broma.

– ¿Qué te sorprende? –

– Me sorprende que eres una antisocial y ahora de la nada quieras ir a la panadería – dice echando la cabeza para atrás y mirando el techo.

– Puedo cambiar de opinión ¿sabes? Además no soy una antisocial –

Si lo eres

– Creo que ya se por qué quieres ir –

– Quiero ir porque ya me cansé de estar aquí acostada –

Él me mira con una mirada aún más burlona y cargada de arrogancia, preparado para soltar una de sus bromas pesadas. Como me gustaría ponerle una cinta en la boca cuando veo esa expresión, nos ahorraríamos disgustos.

– Quieres ir porque quieres ver a tu novio el muchachito que nos siguió hasta aquí –

¿El muchachito? ¿Cuál…? Oh…Thomas.

– ¡Tonto! –

Él suelta una risotada y se acuesta boca-abajo, aún riéndose, yo no puedo evitar ponerme roja del disgusto. Una mal broma, es experto en eso. No había pensado en Thomas cuando se me ocurrió ir a la panadería y es algo que me hace pensarlo dos veces. El simple hecho de recordarlo me produce una sensación de pereza e irritabilidad. No se cómo en tan poco tiempo ese muchacho me ha llegado a desagradar tanto.

– Quiero robar un poco de pan y eso es todo, para eso tú iras conmigo, no quiero quedarme sola con ellos – le digo con voz neutral

– Me halagas nena, pero si quieres estar conmigo solo tienes que decirlo, no es necesario inventar excusas – dice altaneramente mientras levanta la cabeza y me mira con ojos según él "seductores"

– Es un alivio saberlo – respondo siguiéndole el juego

Se sienta rápidamente y se me talla los ojos como si acabara de despertar. Me examina fijamente y después pregunta – ¿Y vas a ir así? –

– ¿Así cómo? – pregunto confundida

Él enarca una ceja y me mira de arriba abajo – ¿Hace cuánto no tomas un buen baño, querida? –

– ¿Tienes la mínima idea de cuánto me importa lo que piensas? – respondo esforzándome para que se note mi desdén.

–Bueno, tranquila – dice poniéndose de pie y frotándose la panza, o donde se supone que debería estar – pero no te sorprendas si voltean a verte en el camino – concluye.

Él va por mis muletas y yo suelto un suspiro – Siempre lo hacen – susurro.

Camina muy pegado a mi, como esperando que me caiga, con un brazo rodeando mi cintura. Todos voltean a vernos, como era de esperarse y murmuran cosas, otros simplemente nos pasan por alto y caminan con la cabeza agachada pensando en sus cosas.

Levanto la mirada para leer como de costumbre el letrero que anuncia "Mellark's Bakery" y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mis mejillas, como si quisiera reír o llorar pero me esfuerzo por mantenerme inexpresiva.

Como si se detuviera el tiempo cuando entramos, todos se detienen en el acto y dejan de hacer lo que hacen para mirarnos. Nos miran como si acabáramos de asesinar a alguien y nos quedamos detenidos intercambiando miradas durante lo que parecen minutos pero tan solo son segundos. En eso, sale Jimmy de la cocina dejando la puerta de vaivén cerrándose y abriéndose bailarinamente, carga cajas y al vernos, se queda petrificado, por un momento pienso que dejará caer las cajas pero no, este se recompone y rompe el silencio mortal con un saludo sonoro y alegre. – ¿Qué tal, señorita Everdeen? ¿Cómo le va? – saluda animadamente y deja las cajas en el suelo, abriéndose paso hasta nosotros.

Le sonrío tímidamente, en parte agradecida por interrumpir aquel momento incomodo.

– Hola – le respondo contrarrestando su alegre saludo.

– Hola – dice Jason también.

Jimmy se acerca a nosotros y al verme en muletas pienso que se le caerá la cara del susto.

– ¡Señorita Everdeen! ¿Pero qué le pasó? – pregunta aparentemente alarmado

Me siento incomoda e intimidada ante su incasable amabilidad y comienzo a creérmela pero inmediatamente deshecho esa idea.

Balbuceo un poco y finalmente digo – Tuve un accidente –

Él pone una expresión de dolor – ¿Es grave? ¿Qué le dijo el doctor? – pregunta

– No es tan grave, en unos días estaré mejor – le miento.

– Oh, señorita Everdeen, no tenía ni idea, pero…pero déjeme le consigo una silla –

Su ofrecimiento me alegra y me ahorra la molestia de tener que buscar una yo misma, mejor dicho, le ahorró la molestia a Jason. Jimmy voltea en todas direcciones buscando a alguien y grita sorprendiéndome – ¡Rápido, una silla o algo así! ¡Muévanse! – mientras aplaude fuertemente haciendo que entrecierre los ojos.

– Cuánta preferencia – susurra Jason en mi oído.

Me hace soltar una risita y cuando volteo a verlo, me encuentro de reojo una mirada desde la entrada de la cocina. La mirada de un cervatillo de ojos verdes. Pestañeo y me doy cuenta de Thomas me mira fijamente con ojos engrandecidos, como pidiendo perdón o permiso. Rápidamente desvío la mirada, fingiendo no haberlo visto. Al parecer Jason se percata de esto y se inclina hacia mí susurrando al oído haciendo que sienta un escalofrío – Ahí esta tu enamorado Ruedo los ojos y no respondo, en eso llega un muchacho moreno de ojos cafés que ya había visto antes con una silla que pone detrás del mostrador. Ya he visto a todos los trabajadores de la panadería ya que no son tantos, pero eso no significa que recuerde sus nombres.

Jimmy aparece unos segundos después y dice – ¿Esta bien la silla ahí junto al mostrador? –

– Si – le respondo amablemente

– Bien, ¿quiere que la ayude a llegar a ella? –

– No, gracias, así esta bien – le digo tímidamente

– Esta bien – responde pisándome los talones en mi recorrido de la entrada a la silla detrás del mostrador.

Siento las miradas de todos en mí y sorprendiéndome de nuevo, Jimmy grita aplaudiendo – Bueno, mundo, ¡a trabajar! – haciéndose a un lado para que Jason me "cuide" – El receso se acabo, hay trabajo que hacer –. Por una parte suena como un regaño pero cuando escuchas bien, su voz tiene un tono de aliento. Como si estuviera alentándolo a hacerlo mejor y siendo exigente a la vez. Jason me ayuda a sentarme y acerca una silla junto a mí que no me di cuenta cuando la trajeron.

–Ya se porque te gusta venir – dice dejando un pausa. Lo miró como preguntando "¿por qué?"

– Todos te tratan con pinzas, como si quisieran conseguir algo tratándote de esa manera –

– ¿Celos? – pregunto pícaramente

–¿Celos? Si, celos de que te traten así solo por ser la novia del dueño –

– Esas son las ventajas – respondo

– ¿Hay desventajas? – pregunta él despreocupadamente volteando a verme y echando la cabeza para atrás.

– Si las hay, siempre es así –

Él me mira y hace la cabeza para un lado, como en ciertas ocasionas las doblan los pájaros.

– ¿Cómo cuales? –

Yo dudo un momento y luego respondo – Siempre hay pan en mi casa, no es bueno para mi figura –

– Si ya lo había notado – dice con una sonrisa burlona

Yo no puedo evitar reír y le tiro un puñetazo al brazo en modo de juego.

_Primero que nada, gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fanfic (o siguieron) y están al pendiente. Debo pedirles una disculpa muuuuy grande ¡Lo sé! Perdónenme por no seguir la historia, es solo que como hace mucho que leí la saga (y cuando la leí, la leí corriendo para ya acabarla O_O) no recuerdo pequeños detalles que podrían servirme para esta historia. Por eso he decidido volver a leerla, pero para eso necesito juntar dinero así que si gustan hacer una donación al siguiente número de cuenta…bueno no! :C No cuesta tanto solo que soy pobre y el dinero no me llueve… _

_Les ruego paciencia mis pequeños u.u Les prometo que voy a seguir la historia lo más pronto posible por eso les dejé mi capitulo perdido._

_¡Gracias por apoyarme! ¡No os defraudaré!_

_Cuando me preguntan "¿Vas a seguir tu fanfic, real o no real?" Yo les respondo "Real" _


End file.
